Sonny Munroe: Our Own Snow White
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: Reality always finds a way to ruin fantasy.Sonny Munroe works for the jealous star Whitney Hitcher who is afraid that Sonny could ever be a bigger star than her.Then there's Prince Not-So-Charming-Chad Dylan Cooper.Hubbabubba . ouch's challenge. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Andi and my new fic that is to hubbabubba(.)ouch's fairytale challenge. The first chap is sort of an intro. By the way, (haha I was going to write BTW, but then I didn't) it is a parody to the Disney version of Snow White, not the Brothers Grimm version. That would be harder because people don't know it as well.**

**Snow White was my favorite princess when I was like five or six, so this brings back childhood memories… And I love Sydney White, which is the only parody I know of Snow White. Sorry, I talk a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Snow White. Seriously. Not that you thought I owned it. Right?**

**Sonny Munroe: Our Own Snow White**

"_Don't walk away like you always do, this time. _

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been, on my mind. Ever since you left I've been a mess (You won't answer your phone). I'd say it once and I'd leave you alone but I gotta let you know…"_

The strong and passionate voice rang through the tiny dressing room in which our main character lived in. Sonny Munroe, a small time singer and actress, hoping for her big break. Her talent and voice is still unknown and completely hidden from the public, unable to share her love for music and acting to the outside world.

She sighed. She was just in a trance. A dream. Crowds cheering. People screaming her name. On the stage. Full of life. Completely oblivious of reality. But reality always finds a way to ruin fantasy. Shatter Sonny's dreams completely…

"Allison! Where's my coffee?" A piercing screech of a demanding and bossy woman brought Sonny back to the horrible truth. The assistant of big-time singer and actress, 29 year old Whitney Hitchers.

"Coming! Sorry Ms. Hitcher!" Sonny said politely then growled under her breath. She quickly carried the tray that was placed on her dressing room table and brought it slowly to her boss.

A big blonde mass of curls greeted her as she almost dove inside it.

"Eww…" She quickly retaliated and jumped back. _She sure has big hair. _Sonny thought to herself.

Whitney turned her swivel chair around and gave Sonny a look of disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Whitney questioned to Sonny's previous statement.

"I mean, YOU are looking fabulous!" Sonny hurried her words and almost did a pretend throw-up after she said it.

In a huge pink robe, globs of different lipstick on, a pale white face, and cucumber slices on her eyes, hideous would be an understatement. Don't even mention the strong petunia smell.

"I know that. Now get to work!" The blonde monster glared at Sonny, "NOW!"

Sonny retreated slowly, but not before she made a mocking face behind Whitney's back.

**Sonny's POV**

I should not be here right now. I should be singing on a stage, or talking to my fans, or even hanging out with Lucy. But guess what? I'm stuck here. Stuck with "Whitcherney".

Last year, I auditioned to get into the "Whitney Business" of young singers and actors. I worked my butt off, recording my own songs, memorizing lines, trying to get my big break. I'm pretty sure I did well. The person auditioning me said I was the best girl he had so far. So what does that mean? There was a girl a lot better than me after? Well, maybe. But I could have at least landed a minor role in the movie right? However, stories have their twists. I ended up not getting chosen at all. Instead, "Whitcherney" hired me as her….

Personal assistant.

I did not audition to be a coffee-maker. But somehow she "really" wanted me to be her own personal assistant, and she said somehow magically working with her I could catch my big break! So being the gullible 15 year old I was, I agreed. Boy, do I need a time machine.

Here I am. Stuck in this hell of a studio. With nothing to look forward to. I mean, with a mean boss, no friends, horrible work, oh and don't forget. That Chad Dylan Cooper. Nephew of Whitcherney. He is just the worst. Completely arrogant and obnoxious, ignoring everyone around him. And just trying to annoy me all the time.

Oh isn't that a great beginning of my life?

**Third Person**

Little did Sonny know. Whitney Hitcher thought of her as the biggest rival of all. But that was all one year ago…

_A year ago-Whitney's dressing room-Whitney and Chad_

"_Now for the last audition tape. Miss Allison Munroe. Ha. Dumb name. Dumb girl. Don't wish to see too much." Whitney cackled evilly._

"_Right Aunt Whitney." Chad sat coolly in his couch, waiting as his aunt inserted the DVD of Allison Munroe's audition tape._

"_Oh wait." Whitney stopped abruptly and went over to switch on her computer and opened the tab named Talentometer, "Just in case she's any good. I want to see how much talent she has."_

"_Right Aunt Whitney." Chad said for the second time, while looking at himself in a mirror. "I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy. I mean, the previous girls were junk. They didn't even have the looks."_

_Whitney laughed her horrible and ear-piercing laugh as she clicked play on her remote control._

_The screen blinked and a bubbly brunette appeared on the screen._

"_Oooh. Chad likey…" Chad sat up straighter and opened his eyes wider._

"_Hey I am Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin. I am 15 this year and I would LOVE to join your business of acting and singing. This is "Get Back" by Demi Lovato." _

"_This is one hot girl, aunt." Chad started to say until Sonny's voice covered the room, strong, sweet and passionate all in one. Chad and Whitney were both silent until the Talentometer shot up past 153, the high score talent of America, and Whitney's current singing talent—all the way to 173. The dreaded number. _

_The room was filled with a shriek of agony, anger and jealousy. _

_This girl is a goner. She could not ever be in show biz. Her face would never be revealed to the fans. Her voice would never be free and soar. Because Whitney Hitcher was making Sonny Munroe her assistant. No way is she ever going to think she was actually good. _

**Chad's POV**

"No, I am not dating anyone at the moment!" I screamed at the last paparazzi asking me the same question. Urgh, why can't they just leave me alone?

I know. Hollywood's Bad Boy not dating anyone? How is that possible? Well, it is. For a reason, clearly. That no one should ever know.

Well, there's this girl.

Named... That doesn't matter.

So she's super hot and drives me crazy. Her brown waves adding on to her overall cuteness. Whenever she bites her lip or blink her adorable brown eyes, I feel like hugging her and kissing her furiously. Her smile and the way she walks, talks, breathes, everything, is just so damn cute!

Darn the story of Romeo and Juliet. I feel just like him. We must be a much cuter and hotter couple than them though. I mean, I'm perfect, she, well, she's hotter than me. If that's even possible.

And no, I'm not all that shallow. I mean looks do make a good impression. But shallow bimbos are only by my side for only around a week. Then they're gone. I need someone with depth and can hold a good conversation. But is still attractive at the most part.

Then she came. Attractive and smart. She's so funny yet I can never get her to talk to me. She hates me. She thinks I'm a jerk. I've heard other guys flirting with her, and her joking with them. Underneath my blood boiling, I really wish I was the guy. That she was into me. That she wanted me as much as I want her.

Sonny Munroe. My aunt's deadly enemy. No way would I be able to date her.

Not that I had a chance anyway.

**So how was that? Please review. I need to know how I did on my first chapter to continue the rest of the story. Hope that you noticed Whitney Hitcher like WITCH? Just saying.**

**Well, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! But how would I know? You know, I know, we all know. CLICK ON THAT BUTTON TO REVIEW! NOW!**

**-Andi**


	2. The Magic Talent Meter

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Everyone says this type of stuff but seriously, it makes my day. :) So thank you everyone! **

**Shout outs to: Sam (anonymous), Ffrangeg (anonymous), cbcgirl (Thanks! And 7 Grady's? That's a VERY scary thought! LOL!), twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT, Lady-Apricotxx, maddddi, DannySamLover20, anaee381995, Geekquality and especially to Channyluv4eva because her username's so true and because I love all my reviewers! Oh, and I'd never forget hubbabubba(.)ouch because, well, it's her contest!**

**Oh and I love long reviews, right cbcgirl? So make sure you leave a nice long review later on with praise (hopefully) and constructive criticism (please). **

**Here's second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Snow White, Solo, Channy, or Disney. Just to make that clear.**

**Sonny's POV**

_You speak to me…And in your words I hear a melody, but in the twilight it's so hard to see, what's wrong for me…_

_I can't resist until you give the truth a little twist…as if you're gonna get away with this…You're not sorry…_

_I can't believe I fell for this!_

I shook my head a couple of times, glancing at the pale ceiling, completely ignorant of my surroundings. I was on the stage, again, crowd cheering, everything I've ever dreamed of…

Ahhhh….. I sighed contently then got knocked on the head with a…script?

"Hey Munroe." A mysterious and low voice reached my ears. Urgh. Three words. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What are you doing here? Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of slaving for your oh-so-dear aunt!" I spat at him. Then quickly turned around, before I got lost into those eyes of his.

"Oh excuse me!" He remarked with mock, "Is that how you speak to the great-" Pops collar, "The magnificent-" Smirks widely, "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Mentally barfs. Yet somehow I enjoy his presence.

"Leave me alone Chad." I uttered immediately, though my heart is screaming to let him stay. No no, I do not like him!

"Sure sure Sonny. I'd leave you alone to your own singing. Your own life. Of disappointment." He pronounced dramatically, looking out the window with a sigh. No wonder he's on Mackenzie Falls.

"Good! Because anything would be better than talking to the annoying-" Mockingly pops my imaginary collar, "the conceited-" Ridiculing his smirk, "Chad Dylan Cooper." Stepping away from him slowly, I rolled my eyes and held my head high. Only to be pulled back by a strong force.

"What is it, Chad?" I yelled, really annoyed.

He kept his hand around my thin arm. I swore I felt fireworks explode all over my body. I jolted a bit then nodded slightly to regain mental consciousness.

"Good."

Chad finally said and gazed deep into my eyes. Look down, Sonny. Look down!

"Fine." I responded to our own little game as if on cue. Entirely hypnotized by those ocean blue orbs.

"Fine." He smirked and gave me a little tug on the arm as he left me. Completely speechless.

**Chad's POV**

I lay on my huge couch, trembling from that experience, trying to shake the butterflies out of my stomach. My head was spinning, my mouth was open. I really want to do that again. I need Sonny Munroe in my life.

I'm practically hers. I don't look at another chick anymore. No other girl interests me. They have nothing on Sonny. I just want to look at her all day long. Until she was mine. Forever. Never have I felt this strong of a feeling towards a girl, I've experienced love I have never came close to before.

I'm hers and she will be mine when she realizes she's made for me too. It'll just take some time and a lot of Chad Charm.

_Sonny stares past the Chad Dylan Cooper in me and sees only Chad. The guy she has been waiting for. Grabbing on to my shoulders, she pulls me to her. Our bodies colliding and leaving no space between. _

"_Finally. The man of my dreams. The man I have been waiting for." She smiles and gripped me tight, slowly pressing her sweet lips on mine. _

_I kiss back. Her arms twisting around my neck, her tongue dancing in my mouth. I wrap my muscular and protective arms around her and starts to massage her shoulders and back…_

"Chad!" A shrill and penetrating voice called my name. Daydreaming on my couch about Sonny is my favorite pastime. Who is to disturb me?

"What?" I yelled loudly, revealing the strong hate and annoyance with my voice.

"OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S WHITNEY!" Gosh! I really don't want to see my aunt at the moment. I have grown to dislike her more and more since she's treating Sonny horribly.

I walk really slow to the door of my dressing room. Really hoping that'll she would leave. But she didn't. Sadly.

"URGH!" I grunted and gripped the doorknob, using a lot of force to pull the door open.

I glowered at her overly made up face in great vexation.

"I need your help, my dear nephew." She spoke with fake neediness, "Remember Sonny Munroe? My personal assistant?"

Well. How could I forget?

"Yes. I think." I muttered slowly, pretending to be recalling her in my mind, "What about her? You're not gonna fire her right?" I spoke way too fast. She can't be fired! I NEED HER!

She laughed this strident and ear-splitting giggle with her head held high. Urgh, she looks like she's choking and crying at the same time.

"Oh dear, no! Remember how she—Dare I say it, has a lot of talent?" Aunt Whitney said then almost choked on those words, "Now I have reached 178. Still the high score of our dear country. But somehow…you know where I'm getting at…" She nudged me with a wink.

Huh?

"No. I have no idea." I replied honestly. And confused.

"Darn little boy. Have you ever studied? Oh wait you didn't." Again, that horrible excuse of a laugh, "Let's see if I could process this in your tiny brain." Wow, that's offensive but before I could say anything, she continued, "Use your charm you use on all those dear poor girls on Sonny, if you'd please. Get her to sing for you. Check her talent on the meter. Then come back to me PRONTO! With the, hopefully, good news. I mean, poor girl hasn't practiced her vocals for a year already, her voice box is probably frozen!" The hyena-ish pig squealing laugh quickly followed as I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Why would I do it for you?" I asked. I do not work for her. And I am not betraying Sonny. My aunt doesn't know she has been practicing singing secretly. What happens if she's good? Is my aunt going to kill her or something?

"Well, I'm appalled. You are my nephew, you should just agree to sneak on Sonny. Go to her little office. Chat her up. Or should I say, "Chad" her up… Get her mesmerized with your eyes. Yadda yadda yadda. Stuff you do to get a girl. Just this once Chad." She squealed in my ear.

I processed all that in my brain, and all that came across was me getting her to like me. To charm her up. Wasn't that just what I wanted to do? Get her to sing to me. Get her in love with me. And since we're doing all that, just see how much talent she has. EASY!

My angel was telling me to listen to my heart, to break out of the daze and realize that this could be a trap. My devil, however, was going "you want Sonny to love you" this is your chance! Well, I don't know but I do want Sonny to love me. So here I go…

**Sonny's POV**

It was such a lovely day. The clouds were accumulating and highlighting the sky with a sense of nonchalance and laziness. Perfect. My typical laze-in-room-till-witch-summons-you day. Lying on a tiny and white couch, I rested my head while humming silently to myself, wanting every minute to last forever. Absorbing in the freshness and…Chad?

There, by the door was Chad Dylan Cooper, looking, well looking as hot as ever. Urgh. Stupid Chad for making me like him. In a way. Sometimes.

"There's my favorite singer!" Chad edged his way in, smelling…perfect.

"Since when?" I gave him a confused look.

"Aww…Since ALWAYS of course!" Huh? When was "always" "just now"? "In fact, I could live on your voice…" Chad looked thoughtful and…sincere? He edged slowly next to me with a playful gleam in his eyes. A little too close if you ask me.

His eyes engraved deep into mine, revealing the genuine interest. _Weird. He is never this nice to me. It's as if…Whatever. It can't be._

"I was just thinking, you know. I would be very satisfied if…" His eyes rolled in a mischievous way while he gently landed his hand on my right shoulder, "you would sing a song for me?"

I hesitated.

"Me. Sing a song. For you." I managed to splutter out, thinking he was completely sick or something.

"Yes. You sing a song. For me." He retorted back as he stepped even closer. His face was inches away from mine as his arm snaked around my back.

I shivered and blushed furiously. Urgh darn his charm.

Smiling at my reaction, Chad blinked slowly and breathed out,

"Please?" He whispered huskily, his breath tickling my ear.

Whoa.

What's the harm right? Just one simple song. That just might…Whatever. It really can't be.

"Fine. Just this time." I beamed as butterflies flew all around in my stomach. Chad smiled at my answer and sat down on my couch as I stood up. He is so cute.

**Third Person**

Sonny's voice astonished Chad as you could see him being uncontrollably attracted to this female singer. In his heart, he knows that she is a million times better than his aunt. He knows he wants to help her out. But how?

Mesmerized, hypnotized, bewitched, enthralled by this Sonny Munroe's beauty, voice, and talent. Chad almost forgot about his task. Emphasis on the _almost. _He quickly reached into his back pocket, unaware of where this might lead Sonny, and pulled out a mini thermometer, wait, talent-o-meter. As fast as it came out, the red and purple bar shot up. Chad, not wanting to miss a second of his crush's performance and soaking into her beauty, didn't look at the meter, instead returning his full attention to the singer.

Again, unaware.

Unaware that this would be the start of a new chapter of Sonny and Chad's lives.

**Whitney's POV**

I am on cloud 9. Flying, floating high above all those, urgh, _commoners. _I'm Whitney Hitcher. I rule the world. Of music. I mean, I just beat my own high score of 178 to 179! Step by step, my friend, step by step…

Lying on my pink furry comforter, admiring myself in my wonderful complimenting mirror, taking pleasure on my incredibly high talent-o-meter, my favorite past time. Oh the joys of being perfect…

Then the stupid knocks to ruin my _personal time_!

"WHO IS IT?" I bellowed loudly without thinking. Because if I was thinking, I would not have bellowed. IT RUINS YOUR VOICEBOX!

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny." My mind clicked. Who? Sonny? Oh, she's gonna get it!

But then my genius of a brain remembered, oh wait she's a girl. How come her voice is so deep all of a sudden? It's either her voice is really ruined or she's trying to sound sexy. Urgh that fool of a girl!

To my surprise, she DYED HER HAIR BLONDE! Oh wait, AND IT'S SHORT! Urgh GROSS! Oh wait, it's not her. It's just Chad. I _so _knew that.

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny." My useless good-for-nothing nephew muttered under his breath. Or OVER his breath? I burst into a fit of giggles because I am so funny!

Wait. Sonny?

"Hey? Nephew?" I said slowly, hoping he'd regain consciousness. Well, no one conscious would murmur that girl's name.

It was like watching it in slow motion. No, I mean fast motion. His head snapped immediately back to me and his eyes widened.

"Huh?"

That dodo of a nephew.

"Talent Meter. Now." I demanded with an outstretched hand. He looked brain dead. Literally.

"Oh yeah. That." Again, brain dead. Ain't I hilariously funny? Like a dead brain? Again, I burst out into fits of giggles.

"Here it is." Chad spoke in a creepy monotone voice and handed me the mini version of the meter, which by the way is blank at the moment but it stores the histories.

"Okiee Dokieee…." I dragged out my words, acting afraid and bemused by his strange head-in-the-clouds behavior.

Slowly, Chad stepped out of my room. Acting like a robot. I mean, eyes straight forward. Legs stiff. Body vertically posed. I don't think he blinked when he walked out. Again, hilariously funny! I am so perfect!

Giggling and howling (wait, not howling. I do not howl) furiously, I clutched my stomach and started admiring myself again. I am the best person ever.

**Third Person**

Whitney circled around the room holding high regards for herself for around one hour, which could even bore the most boring person on earth. Same words repeated. Same actions done. Same self-value held. Same device in her hand. Which apparently she has forgotten about.

But not for long.

Finally, after the _longest _hour people have _ever _endured, she took a _lot _of effort to pull herself away from her "amazing" self and provide attention to the talent-o-meter.

Clicking on the little button that marks "History", her original grin got bigger.

Until the little neon green LED screen unveiled to number of…179. Tied with the witch. She didn't get to practice. And she was tied with…Whitney Hitcher.  
Bzz… Wrong person to mess with.

It was like the evil stepmother of Snow White looking into the magic mirror, only to know that Snow White was prettier than her. However, it was only a contest held on high heels, designer clothes and make-up. This was a battle between a jealous boss who could ruin her opponent's life and a head-strong assistant who was just cursed with the incredible talent of singing. Things were not looking up for them.

Like a tornado, Whitney's face stormed over, wiping the original grin and replaced with…and only the irreplaceable…Hitcher Scowl®. Cold, dark, infuriating. Close to the heart.

Everything is just _so_ heart-warming.

Then a scream rang through the ozone layer.

**A/N How was it? Please tell me? Please? Now? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought everything happened a bit fast and it wasn't detailed enough, but I don't know. What do you think? Your review could be a simple "Good! Update!" or "Bad! Don't update!". Even though I would prefer a nice long review on my story. Praise, CCs and hopefully no flames.**

**Please?**


	3. ChChChina?

**12 reviews for my last chapter! I'm gonna sleep with a smile on my face tonight! Oh wait, I slept with a smile on my face 10 DAYS AGO! I know. I know. I have very slow updates but I am trying my very best because I don't like making you wait too long either. Still. I appreciate all of the reviews and you are the reason why I'm still writing(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Channy. It is waaay too good to be in my hands(: Oh, and Snow White.**

**Chad's POV**

Whitney whipped her long blonde hair behind her and stared intensely at me with those big blue eyes. Brr. She's like the ice-queen. I would rather be anywhere then stuck here. Actually I would just rather be with Sonny. Flirting with her. Gazing upon her immense beauty. Thou art the light of my life. Literally. Being with her is like the sun shining upon a cold winter's day, bringing hope and happiness to everyone. Only with Sonny, she normally leaves me gaping like an idiot anyways.

"CHAD! My dear nephew. Aren't you full of anxiety about what is to behold your aunt's fate?" She gasped dramatically and put her hand to her heart.

"Seriously? No." I snapped quickly back at her. Hey, what do you expect? She's ruining my Sonny moment!

She stared at me furiously, annoyance shining through those overly made-up eyes. Clearly, she did not like my attitude. Well, clearly, I do not like HER FACE! I don't like anything about her. It is so _faux, _so artificial, so _shallow. _That was what I was like before I met Sonny. Until she brought me to recognize depth, real feeling, real _liking _for someone. Like her. Not just lust. But love. Maybe.

"Wake up. Chad. I have an idea." Pure sneakiness and hatred gleamed from her eyes. She snapped her fingers.

I stared at her as she paced on the floor. Left. Right. Left. Right. For about AN HOUR! Fine, maybe a minute.

"I am going to ruin Sonny Munroe. By ruin, I mean DESTROY her to the last bit!" She laughed maniacally as I stared at her like she was crazy. Wait, she IS crazy!

"And by that, you mean?" My words deeply seeping with sarcasm, while I rolled my eyes at her idiotic behavior. However, inside, my heart was beating fast.

"And by that, I mean I'm going to ruin her socially!" She screamed the last part, you could see she was on a roll, "I'm on a roll! She would never make it! I would destroy the tiniest bit of soul in her! I would drive her crazy! YES!" Her blonde hair whipped into my face as she literally SKIPPED out of the room, her icy eyes shining with evil.

My sighed at my lunatic aunt and silently laughed to myself until her words registered in my mind.

What.

The.

Heck?

_Ruin Sonny._

_Socially. _

_Never make it._

_Destroy._

_Crazy._

"NO!" I cried out with a scream Whitney would have been proud of. On reflex, I stuck my left foot out and ran and ran while wind whipped behind me and my mind was numb…

**Sonny's POV**

I am exhausted. All I want to do now is to lie on my couch and sip hot chocolate while watching a nice So Random rerun. No actually, I would've said that I want a long soothing back and feet massage with imported tea from England while having a facial. If I could. Which I can't. Why? Oh yeah, because I have no money! As if I needed a reminder.

Whitney worked me to _death _today. I was needed _everywhere, _suddenly. Every time I passed her, she would shoot me this death glare and purse her lips at me. If looks could kill, I would be well dead.

I don't know what's that woman's problem. She has the perfect life yet she hates me so much. _Ok. You hate me? FIRE ME! _But she just HAS to keep me. It's like all she wants in life is to torture me. I can never understand her species.

"Oh hey Sonny." That sickening sweet voice rang through my ears as I stood up gradually and unwillingly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hitcher." I rolled my eyes mentally and bowed, smiling sweetly. _Grr… What do you want to do with me, lady?_

She giggled loudly and looked heavenwards.

"Sonny. Dear, dear Sonny. How are you feeling today?"

Uhh…Is this some kind of joke because it is NOT funny.

"Good, I guess." I replied slowly, unaware of her motive.

"Well. I guess I'd come straight out then." She paused dramatically as I stared clueless at her, "I would like you to run a _dreadfully _important errand for me, if you'd please. It involves traveling to another place."

There was a long silence as I ran all that information through my head.

"By another place, you mean?"

"By another place, I mean China." She answered matter-of-factly.

Again, I glared at her like she was insane.

"Ch..Ch…China?" I managed to utter without tripping over my words.

"Yes, Sonny. China." Her eyes gleamed with suspicion, "I need you to promote my new movie 'Kung Fu Town'. My agent would send you all the information. Don't worry, it's not forever. Now get packing, you're leaving tomorrow."

"T..to…morrow?" I think I'm gonna faint.

"Yes. And Sonny?" She looked at me, grinning from ear to ear, "One more thing. Ch—" She tried to say but soon got interrupted by the door being slammed open by Chad Dylan Cooper. Great.

"No. NO! Aunt Whitney? What are you do-" Chad thundered before Whitney interrupted him.

"No, no, Chad, interrupting me simply won't do." She smiled vehemently, sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice, "As I was telling Sonny, when you entered _on excellent cue, _I might add. You, Chad, are going to escort Sonny to China!" She finished grandly, waiting for our responses.

"WHAT?" We both screamed in surprise.

**Chad's POV**

Oh my gosh. I'm going to kill that woman. Why am I going to China? Oh, and more importantly, why is she _forcing _Chad Dylan Cooper to go to China? Well apparently, she explained it to be _a promotion trip for her new movie. _Get a load of that junk! As if. She must have some unexplained goal for her own gain.

Hey wait! Have I been wrong this whole time? Let me take a moment to gather myself. I. Am. Going. To. China. Here's the part I missed out. With. Sonny.

I. Am. Going. To. China. With. Sonny.

Oh my CHAD! Alone. With SONNY!

Maybe this is the window of opportunity I'm waiting for! It is to my gain…

Oooh. Chad REALLY likey.

**Whitney's POV**

I am the smartest person alive. And the prettiest. Sonny Munroe would never excel in China. She barely even knows Chinese! Her talent would never be unleashed to the world!

And guess what's the smartest part of my plan?

I know that Chad likes Sonny.

That is the key point. The sensitive part of Chad. With that, I could control him in any way I want! Mwahahaha!

You still don't get it? You would have to find out.

But for now, I need a _drop dead gorgeous _guy any girl would fawn over. And any guy would be jealous of. He would be the part of the plan where Chad would….

Somehow everything would work out. I know it would.

**Sonny's POV**

Urgh. I can't stand a day alone with Chad. Let alone a few weeks! I can't believe this is really happening to me. But deep down, I know somehow I would enjoy it. Unfortunately.

"So hey Munroe!" Chad greeted me in that usual cocky way of his.

"Oh hey Cooper!" I mocked him back, using the exact same tone as him.

"Ooh. Someone's happy today? Is it because of a certain trip? With a certain person?" He responded suggestively as he looked my way for feedback.

"Oh yes, Chad dear." I spat out sweetly and softly.

"Really?" He looked astonished. Such a jerk.

"No!" I stated and rolled my eyes, again.

He pouted. Urgh. So cute!

"Well, for the record. I am actually looking forward to it." He responded, with a bashful smile on his face.

My heart melted into pieces.

"For the record, I am too." I blinked a few times before I dared to look up. He looked happier. I think.

"We'd better pack. A limo's picking you up at eight a.m. for our plane."

"Sure." I nodded a few times to show confirmation as he winked and turned to walk away.

So adorable…

**A/N Just in case you're confused. I know Whitney's plan sounds all weird and everything, but it'll make sense in the end. I hope. By the way, in Snow White, this is the part where the step-mother sends the hunter to go and kill Snow White in the forest. Only Chad's the hunter. And he's not going to kill Sonny.**

**Or is he?**

**Haha lol. No he's not. No excess violent in my stories!**

**And China's the forest.**

**Please do the poll on my profile if you didn't yet! I need more votes since now it is pretty much a tie. I just need some of your ideal names for Chad's little sister. Please?**

**REVIEW(:**

**IN CHANNY,**

**ANDI**


	4. I Have Perfect Hearing

**Sorry for the wait…grrr…I am so loaded with homework. Aren't we all? **

**Well this chapter is to Demi, as I am completely supporting her and would stay her fan forever, through thick and thin.**

**And I absolutely am angry with Disney for not airing Dakota's Revenge on Sunday! Pfft… I just have to wait. No, I can't stay angry at the SWAC producers(:**

**Oh, and didn't you LOVE the SonnyWithAKiss stills? I know there's a kissing booth involved and a romantic picnic-ish thing which CHANNY just screamed out. I seriously can't wait! I even marked it on my calendar for VERY IMPORTANT! LOL. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Snow White.**

**Chad's POV**

I looked out my Venice glass windows. A massive white gleaming limo came into my sight. The sunshine reflected off the metallic paint and bounced off tons of windows. There. My best baby. So there he is!

Checking my watch, I tapped on my prime pair of Italian shoes. _7:30. _How could that be? The limo was right on time? I was ready 25 minutes ago? I exhaled as I wondered why the heck I was ready so long ago. Normally I would have been late.

Oh right. Sonny.

As if that wasn't obvious.

"Perfect!" I winked and commented to my stunning appearance in the mirror. I went for a casual yet sophisticated look today. Smoothing out my golden hair, I stepped out of my mansion.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Cooper." My driver opened the doors of the limo as I shot him my smile.

"Hey Clive." I responded casually as Clive almost jumped out of his skin.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly as Clive tried to poise himself.

"N…nothing. Just that, normally you just ignore me and pretend I'm invisible. I didn't even know you knew my name." He muttered softly, but I still managed to hear. What? I have perfect hearing.

"Oh. Well, Clive. I am in a very good mood today because of someone you are about to pick up. So you'd better not mess up, okay buddy?" I knew he was like twice my size and looked very intimidating, but guess what? I'm his boss.

"Yes boss." He replied as usual then bent down to my ear, "Have you finally met the right girl?" He whispered.

"None of your business. Drive me!" I demanded as I sat on the plush cushions of my limo.

"Yes boss!" Clive quickly jumped up and scrambled to his seat.

I thought about Sonny for a moment. Her silky brown hair, flowing through my fingers. Her chocolate eyes, harmonizing with mine. Her laugh, making me smile for the entire day. Her comebacks, so sharp but making me melt under her.

The wheels halted as the limo came to a stop.

"For the record, I think so." I spoke out loud to Clive out of the blue.

"You think what?" He responded, utterly clueless.

"I think she's the one." I breathed. I could see Clive beam at my answer.

"I'm happy for you, boss." With that, I fell into deep thought of Sonny…

**Sonny's POV**

Oh my gosh. I have ten minutes till eight. I'm not even close to ready!

I quickly threw on a red top and black skinny jeans along with a cute black leather jacket. Curling my hair slowly, I smiled at my reflection from my mirror in my tiny bedroom. I actually feel claustrophobic at times in this miniscule cubicle of a room. Posters of Paramore stuck all around the room. Photos of all my friends in Wisconsin cluttered with Blu-Tack on my plain white walls. Not to mention the blown up poster I have of Jesse McCartney and William Beckett towering over my yellow plush bed.

I waved at my two favorite male role models and picked up my one suitcase filled with clothes and necessities for China. Whitcherney is one weird woman, you never know what she's up to, so you'd always have to be on your guard.

"Knock knock." A deep male voice of a very familiar human being "knocked" on the door.

"Just a minute, Chad. Make yourself comfortable outside!" I screamed at him, not willing to let him in. I know it's basic courtesy to let your guests in, but technically Chad's not my guest.

"Whatever Sonny. Can I come in?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't know if you're physically capable of 'coming in', but I know you MAY not come in." I retorted smartly with what my teachers used to say to me whenever I asked if I "can" use the bathroom.

"Very funny, Sonny." I could hear him hesitating then laughing a bit, "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Yes, it rhymed, Chaddy. Now settle down and play with your blocks." I continued screaming to him over the huge wooden board of a door.

"Seriously, Sonny. Open the door. Otherwise…" He stopped talking for a second, as my heart picked up its pace, Chad's "otherwise"s were never good, "Otherwise I would embarrass you until you do."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Like I care." I brushed his threat lightly off my shoulders.

Suddenly, a growl was heard outside.

"Sonny. I know you may love me. A lot. I know how hard you must have fallen for me." WHAT THE HECK? Chad's comments were heard as clear as day, all over my apartment, people started peeking out, "But we won't work, Sonny. Sorry. I know how difficult it is to climb up from the deep hole you have dug for our love to remain. I will help you to do so. Sonny, please don't cry, I..I…just don't feel the same way, I guess."

"Okay what do you want, Pooper?" I flung the door open and pulled him in my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

Laughter, sighs, and tutting rang from outside. My face turned ashen, and quickly forced him to sit on my couch.

"Told you I would embarrass you. You should have listened." Chad's smirk rose high above his lips, as my mouth was held in a very thin line.

"I know right? If I did, I won't be wearing this hat everywhere I go in ten miles." I pushed a Phillies baseball cap on his head.

Immediately, on reflex, Chad snatched the cap off and started smoothing his hair out.

"Sorry, Sonny. I just wanted to remind you that we have to go now." I raised my eyebrows at him apologizing, "I didn't mean to humiliate you in front of everyone, it's just that…How come you have no Mackenzie Falls posters anywhere?" His tone of voice changed from shy and sorry to demanding and egotistical.

Chad quickly stood up and burst into my room. I followed, still in shock of how fast his mood just changed.

"This place is like a charity hut. I must seriously donate some Falls posters to these deprived people who have been unfortunate to receive the drama of Mack Falls. And what is that?" He interrogated me, pointing his index finger at a poster of Jesse McCartney slamming on his guitar.

"What is that?" I asked, confused by his question.

"Yes, what is that? It can't really be a human being with that ugly face of his." Chad circled the adorable face of Jesse and poked his finger right in his eye, "I mean most girls just have posters of me, you know?"

I gasped.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have to insult everything that I own and like? Seriously Chad, I pity you. Get out!" I demanded as Chad just stared at me in shock and I pushed him out.

"Wait, Sonny! Are you almost done yet?" He yelled at me right before I slammed the door in his face.

I swear if he didn't have mobs of fan girls, I would lock him up in a cell forever, with his mouth taped together. And a pirate eye-patch on that one sparkling eye.

**Chad's POV**

Maybe I did go over the line this time. You have to understand one thing about me. Any guy that is actually close to being as hot as me is definitely ugly. That's what I meant by that guitar guy Sonny had on her wall.

Especially if Sonny liked him.

If she liked him, I hated him.

And no I am not jealous. I'm just simply protecting her from the evil of the world.

Which I can't do, since I'm locked outside her door, waiting for her.

I could hear Sonny dragging her suitcase around and zipping it for the billionth time. Tapping my foot impatiently, my mind meandered to what she looks like in a tank top and short shorts. Even more, a bikini.

I didn't even notice that I was drooling. _If only I dated her. I could have her all to myself and not care about what other people think._

What?

Then I noticed I had a new black Sharpie in my back pocket. I started fiddling around with it and doodling around.

_Sonny Munroe + Chad Dylan Cooper_

I wrote over and over in different fonts. And then I realized something.

I had drawn all over her door.

Dang.

I started rubbing on my words rapidly. Putting my soul into cleansing that door. I knew it'll wear off soon, but how soon is soon? She might come out of the room any minute.

Then I spotted the water hose her neighbor had.

Lifting the hose up, I sprayed the entire door thoroughly and opened my luggage to reveal tons of shampoo and hair product.

I even took out my rubber ducky.

Sponging her door with my Mr. Duck, and hosing her door completely, I was pretty sure she noticed by the tremendous sound the hose made, and the squeak Mr. Duck kept letting out.

"Shhh!" I covered Mr. Duck's mouth and lifted out my spare t-shirt in my suitcase, mopping all the water off her door.

Amidst all the water sloshing around and me hushing Mr. Duck repeatedly, Sonny finally pressed on the knob. So she chooses now to be done. How inconvenient.

"WAIT! SONNY! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" I hollered while drying off her door, frustrated with my t-shirt's inability of absorbing water.

"Chad? Why?" She questioned innocently, maybe all that noise is normal for her?

I squeezed my T-Shirt dry, the door was not completely clean yet. I mean, you could still make out a few C's and S's here and there if you look closely. But overall, I must say my Heads and Shoulders did a very good job. Despite it not being able to work perfectly on my hair, but on the door? Miraculous.

"Open the door Chad!" She yelled at me, as I pressed harder on the door so she had no way to open the door. I mean, I had a hose in my hand and I was soaking wet with soap suds here and there on her floor.

"Because! Because I'm…" I quickly racked my brain for any reasonably explanation, "Because MY SHIRT'S OFF!" I spat out loudly which caused few of her neighbors to peek out again. They are the most nosy people I've ever met.

Instantly, Sonny fell silent as I let out a sigh of disbelief at what I had just said. Actually, it was a pretty smart reason. I mean Sonny would hate seeing me shirtless, because that would just make me tease her more about how much she wanted me. Which she so does want to see my Chabs.

Throwing the hose away, and kicking all the suds out of view, I released my pressure on the door and opened it.

"Chad?" She blushed furiously, as I can see she bought my excuse.

"Sorry, Sonny. If I knew you wanted me that much, I would have just opened the door." I winked at her and carried all her luggage and my luggage to the limo with Clive.

"Cooper!" She defended herself and chased after me.

Clive smiled as he saw how different she was than all the other girls I've been with.

"Not much of a fan, eh boss?" Clive nudged me as Sonny just ignored me and scampered in the car while most girls would hang on to me.

"Oh she will be, trust me." I boosted my own ego and sat in the car myself as we headed to the airport.

"You wish." Clive murmured which I heard. Like I said, I have perfect hearing.

I know how impossible a gorgeous, sensitive, smart, strong-minded girl like Sonny would ever like me. It's kind of obvious she looked for more than looks and hotness in a guy, unlike most girls. But I was willing to take the risk.

I would risk anything to get Sonny.

**A/N Again, WE LOVE YOU DEMI! STAY STRONG! If you're reading this, which you're probably not, but just so you know. I am definitely keeping you in my prayers… Aren't we all? Demi should probably be the last person to be self-conscious. I mean, she's so talented and beautiful. I know she has been bullied but I wish I was like her…**

**Since we're on this issue, I don't think the rehab issue is too manifest. Demi didn't really do anything wrong seriously. I mean, I guess it's just an emotional problem. It's nothing too bad. The only bad thing is the possibility of SWAC ending on the second season. If that happens, I would seriously cry. And I never really cry. People have said that SWAC is going to be renewed for a third season, which would be so so so so awesome but some rumors say maybe it's not. **

**I just need to get this off my chest. So, um, I don't really like Joe now. Well, isn't that obvious? I mean, I used to like Joe Jonas because he was a really good friend to Demi and all that. But now I dislike him (I'M NOT USING THE WORD HATE). Well, I was on YouTube one day and I realized how cute Nemi (NickxDemi) could be… I'm just saying because, well, I don't know. Just a possibility. **

**Just to be clear, my number one is ALWAYS, and ALWAYS WILL BE Stemi! **

**Obviously.**

**So if you've still stuck along, remember to REVIEW! And also because I sort of need your opinions on these issues, I really don't know what to think about Joe and I really need encouragement on the fact that SWAC would definitely be renewed. FINGERS CROSSED!**

**-Andi**


	5. Plane Mobbed

**I can't believe there are only about four more episode in Season 2 SWAC. I still remember wildly searching on YouTube for Walk A Mile in My Pants like it was yesterday:) **

**It's my passion. Literally. (Sighs) I love SWAC so much. You won't believe how many lunch times I've missed just to watch SWAC on YouTube every Monday in school. THANK YOU YOUTUBE SWAC UPLOADERS! I just couldn't wait till I got home.**

**Next chapter! Tell me how it is! Oh, and remember, Sonny isn't famous. She just a hidden talent.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR SNOW WHITE. OR JUST THE WAY YOU ARE by BRUNO MARS.**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
_

**Chad's POV**

All I could think about on the plane was Sonny.

Her brown wavy curls framing her heart-shaped face….

"Good evening sir, would you like chicken or beef?"

The big brown eyes molding into mine, making me all goofy…

"Sir?"

Her soft hands intertwined in mine…

"Excuse me?"

The tiniest bit of teeth showing to bite her glossy lips…

"Sir?"

Stupid cute.

"CHAD!" Oh….That voice! I love that voice! It should be my ringtone! Her voice going "Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad." No wait, that's too conceited of a phrase Sonny would say. I should just record her screaming my full name…

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Oh there it is! Where's my phone to record it? And then I felt a really strong shake on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I turned around, out of my daydream for my eyes to meet with Sonny. My lips curled goofily.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day _

"What was that for?"

She just rolled her eyes and nodded to gesture to my surroundings.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Did she scream Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Oh my gosh I LOVE HIM!"

"MACKENZIE of MACKENZIE FALLS?"

Then a huge swarm of fan girls-and boys-wait, and old ladies ran towards me.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" I quickly switched seats with Sonny so I got the windows seat while she was clear in view in the aisle seat.

"Wish you had that attitude when we were picking seats…"She muttered under her breath as screams were heard.

"IT'S REALLY HIM?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"In flesh? Oh my goodness he's hot!"

A stampede of girls—oh and old women—and old men—and…young men headed from the meager Economy and Business Class to our luxurious seats of first.

Girls horded around her, trying to get a good look of me.

"He-llo beautiful." A resonant voice was heard underneath all the commotion dedicated to me as this random guy kissed her hand! Sonny blushed a crimson she was only supposed to blush when I was near her!

Oh no he didn't.

WHERE'S THE TURBULANCE WHEN YOU NEEDED IT?

"Excuse me? Who do _you_ think _you _are?" I quickly stepped out and blocked Sonny like a shield.

Shields are always protective. Shields are always ready to sacrifice themselves. But boy, am I not ready to sacrifice myself.

_Very, very _high-pitched squeals rang in my ears.

"Ch—Ch—Ch-" Gosh. My fans couldn't even pronounce my name.

AND HER FANS KISS HER HAND! Well, not her fans.

These crazy girls just crowd all around me, all wanting a piece of Chad. Just like Sonny does. I bet she'd get very jealous.

Perfect.

"Ladies. Ladies. Grandma." I nodded to this old lady who seemingly wants me too, she fainted I think, "Slow down, let's move on to the empty…_business class,_" I shuddered, "and you can all get a piece of the Chad cake!"

Girls chased each other to business class, as I just glanced at Sonny back there.

Her clear skin was reddening, the beautiful eyes getting smaller, ooh she is hot when she is jealous.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her, she wont believe me  
And its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see _

"Jealous Sonny?" I mocked her in a sing-song voice.

She just turned around and ignored me. Her bouncy curls mocking me. Facing the empty first class with only her and a guy, she started a conversation with the dude that kissed her hand. I just stood there, aghast at how she just blew me off.

The dude's lips moved.

She laughed.

My blood boiled.

Slowly, like a slithering snake, his hands inched to her hand lying on the armrest.

Slowly, like a slithering snake, my hands come up to strangle his neck.

From a distance. In my head.

What? He's pretty big.

At the contact, Sonny blushed.

His lips moved again.

She laughed.

URGH!

I stormed to business class and sat in the comforter. Comforter. I need as much comfort as you can provide.

I was just sitting there, my eyes flaming and mentally trying to move the cup in the dude's hands and spill it on his head. In clear view of Sonny and the dude, I gathered up the last of my brain power and tried to shoot electricity to the dude's hand, so he would get shocked and move his hand away from _my girl._ Well, technically my girl.

I was so vexed and exasperated I wasn't even able to bask in the glory of about twenty hot girls admiring me and flirting with me.

Yeah, and the old lady. She didn't faint. Sorry.

I should have called for privacy so no fans could bother us on the plane. However, I thought it would be good for _my fans _to come so Sonny would get jealous. But I forgot abouthow attractive she was for guys. So my plan completely back fired.

Mobbed on a plane. Perfect.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

**Sonny's POV**

Chad is such a jerk. Trying to get me jealous with twenty or more hot girls who clearly want him badly. The hot girls with quintessential blonde hair. Flawless complexion. Dazzling made-up eyes. Designer revealing clothes. Junk that I could _never _in my life afford. Well, it's not working!

At least I won't admit it's working.

Don't forget. Chad Dylan Cooper's the jerk nephew of your jerk boss.

Yes he is.

Concentrate on Aaron.

"Is something bothering you, Sonny?" He reaches out a hand to stroke a strand of hair behind my ear.

He's such a sweet guy. I inhaled deeply. He smelt great too.

What? Girls hate smelly guys! Unless he was some super hunky jock. But he should still wear deodorant.

"No nothing. It's ok. I was just thinking how different you are compared the Hollywood guys."

"Is that a good thing?" He flashed me a smile.

"Good thing. Definitely a good thing." I said as if I was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why are you here with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Aaron looked curious, as his dark hazel eyes shone.

"Oh. Right. Um. I work for Whitney Hitcher. And she assigned me and Pooper there." I jerked my right thumb to business class as Aaron let out a laugh, "on a promotional trip to China for her new movie _Kung Fu Town_."

"Sweet. I'm heading to China for my aunt Judy's wedding. Apparently, Great Wall's her idea of romance. By the way, I'm gonna watch the movie just cuz I want your boss to know you did a great job on the advertising." A bashful smile creeped up his lips as I just thought how perfect he was.

"Trust me. You do not want to watch it. Whitcherney acts as this idiotic popular woman with like _ten _boyfriends and fighting the world of evil with her professional kung fu skills. I don't even know why they accepted her request." I sighed dramatically at the sad plotline.

"It's probably because her Hollywood profile is really high." I rolled my eyes again, "Or, this is the most probable reason, she's way too intimidating."

We both laughed.

Funny.  
Sweet.  
Sensitive.  
Understanding.  
Smart. (He loves physics)  
And insanely hot to top it off.

Somehow I just didn't feel a spark when our hands touched.

Somehow I just didn't feel the butterflies when he stroked my hair.

Like I always get with Chad.

Chad's a jerk.

End of subject.

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are _

**Whitney's POV (ALL THE WAY IN LA)**

"No you pie-head! I said _drop dead gorgeous_, not just _medium hotness!_" I screamed into the phone receiver, "YES HOTNESS IS IMPORTANT! If he's not hot enough, Sonny might not fall for him you nimrod!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO LATE? Don't tell me you already boarded the _medium hot _guy on Sonny's flight!"

"YOU DID? NO! He can't be just _hot! You are fired, mister!" _

Oh don't the workers infuriate me!

My plan may not turn out the way my plan was supposed to turn out instead it might turn out to be a way some other plan was supposed to turn out!

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoy this chap and thank you all who supported me on Do You Know Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe? And the one before that. If you didn't read it yet, read and review it please? **

**This is just a little plane ride fiasco chapter. Review to tell me to update! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am. **

**FOR PEOPLE WHO READ THIS PREVIOUSLY: Send me the link of So Random HOLIDAY (I TYPED HALLOWEED BY MISTAKE) Special on YouTube if you have it please!**


	6. Bouncer Guy

**Thanks for the reviews all you awesome people!  
By the way, I am not like some super expert on China so some parts of the story might be inaccurate and not factual. I tried to do research on Chinese cities so I settled on Shanghai since I just went there during summer for the World Expo 2010.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Snow White. For the billionth time.**

"We're here." Chad mumbled and gestured to gray airport full of bustling foreigners in Shanghai, China.

"We're here?"

"Yes." He answered curtly to the brunette who was wandering around the airport.

Sonny turned around and looked apologetically to Chad.

"Sorry. Um. Can you wait here for a while?" Without waiting for his answer, she dashed off to where this brown-haired guy who looked very familiar was on the other side of the airport.

Chad groaned as he realized he was the dude who kissed her hand.

_Curse you dude who kissed Sonny's hand. _Chad thought in his mind while dragging all his suitcases. _Hope you trip on something and fall on the conveyor belt and get shipped away to Antarctica. And get eaten by woolly mammoths._

His eyes flamed silently as he threw occasional glances at the two, chattering away. Annoyance and envy welled up in Chad's head.

The dude leaned down and wrapped. His. Damn. Arms. Around. Sonny.

Chad exhaled a loud breath as he clutched his head to calm himself down.

_Sonny can handle herself. Don't interfere. She would hate you more, Chad._

Sonny continued to rest her head on his chest. Like. They. Were. _Dating. _

They just met!

He ran his hands through his perfect hair unconsciously and breathed deeply.

They say that jealousy could make anyone do crazy things. Chad could say first-hand that this is true. He threw the suitcases down as he scuffled towards the couple with his glowering dangerously at Aaron.

_HE IS DEAD! SONNY, SONNY CAN'T BE DATING THAT IDIOT!_

The suitcases were forgotten in the middle of the floor as Chad pushed past crowds of tourists and came to the couple.

He violently pulled Sonny away from Aaron as she let out a squeal.

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed and let out a confused growl.

"Chad! What are you—" Sonny yelled but got interrupted by Chad's index finger covering her lips as a sign of silence.

"You." Chad's eyes glared wildly at Aaron, his voice deep and husky, "Don't go near her."

An awkward silence followed as Aaron's eyes stared at Chad's steadily.

"She is not yours, Cooper." Aaron voiced darkly as Chad's teeth clenched.

Sonny suddenly broke free of Chad's strong grip and burst out yelling.

"What is wrong with you, Chad?" She cried out, "I was just hugging Aaron good bye. He is just a friend, not that you would ever be one! Just because I work for your aunt doesn't mean you own me!" Sonny turned away and stomped off, leaving a flabbergasted Chad and a smirking Aaron behind.

Chad ignored his smirk and threw one last threatening glare at Aaron while he chased after Sonny.

Aaron smiled inwardly, his eyes gleaming with triumph as he clutched a slip of paper with Sonny's number in his hand.

**Sonny's POV**

What was Chad thinking? He is such a jerk. Aaron and I are just friends and he just has to come and ruin everything. Urgh.

I took no notice of Chad repeatedly calling my name and headed off with my suitcase to the taxi queue. I do not want to sit with him.

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny." His pleading voice accompanied his constant poking on my shoulder, trying to get me to turn around. I brushed his finger off my shoulder over and over.

I felt a really light buzz in my jean pocket. My phone!

Unlocking it, I noticed more than 10 unread messages. All from Whitney. 9 of them screaming at me to read her first message. I don't think she realizes that we have to switch off our phones on the plane.

Scrolling down to her first message, I comprehended it and groaned.

_Sonny. _

_Your first promoting task is with Danny. He is the tall bald guy wearing a black t-shirt, holding a sign with my nephew's nickname I have given him. Otherwise fans would recognize him and mob him. If you don't find Danny, here is a picture of him so you know how he looks like. If he's not there in 5 minutes, get him fired!_

Attached in the file was a huge picture of this really muscular guy who looks like a bouncer in a party. Danny?

"Whoa! Is that your boyfriend?" Chad proclaimed his astonishment from over my shoulder. His face kind of intimidated. Yes. Chad. You do not own me. My "boyfriend" will punch your face in.

"Yes it is." I lied quickly, ignoring his mouth gaped wide, "What's your aunt's nickname for you?"

"NO! You have a boyfriend?" Chad shrieked, disregarding my question of his nickname, "More importantly, he's a bouncer? Really, Sonny? Really?"

"No, Chad. Not really. You gullible jerk." I slapped him on the arm, "Seriously, what is your aunt's nickname for you? That's the name the bouncer is going to be holding on the sign."

The question was probably an embarrassing one as Chad's face immediately flushed red.

"Why—Why do you need to know? I'd just…find him myself and show him to you. That's right." Chad finished, ashamed and headed to the door, holding up an index finger of the universal language of "wait a minute". Or "Be quiet". Either one. I won't listen.

He scurried off in a quick jog as I just walked casually behind him. Chad's eyes were darting in all directions, hopefully searching for the bouncer guy.

Suddenly, my eyes landed on a big bald guy holding a huge cardboard sign. I held in my laughter as I scanned the sign to reveal the embarrassing words. Obviously, Chad hasn't noticed him yet. Thank goodness.

I trotted over to the guy, he frantically waved at me.

"You must be Sonny Munrrroe, rrrright?" Bouncer guy hurriedly asked with a thick accent that included him rolling his tongue over all the "r"s.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Rrrrorrrry Rrrrreddrrrrer." Rory Redrer? I quickly stifled a laughter at the most "r" filled name I have ever heard of. Especially for a guy who rolls his tongue on "r"s. Poor him.

"Hey…um…Rory. Would you mind if I held the sign?" He shook his head blatantly and handed me the huge sign.

I smirked in spite of myself and raised the sign up high, directing it at Chad's clueless face.

He turned and caught sight of me. His face flushed once again and ran over. Snatching the sign from my hands and throwing it on the ground, he pouted like a kid.

"Don't tease me Sonny!" He whispered loudly in a whining voice.

"Oh no I won't…Chaddykin-poo!" I rushed the last bit and ran away fast before I saw his face.

**Chad's POV**

I hate Whitney. She just has to embarrass me in front of the only girl I really like.

Sitting there like the dope I am, I stared at Sonny as she was playing with her phone on the limo Bouncer Guy provided.

I guess she's not angry at me anymore. Always a good sign, eh?

"Sonshine, dear? Playing with your phone in a moving car strains your eyes." I remarked like her mom and grabbed her phone from her hands.

She quickly gasped and tried to snatch it away from me. With my incredible reflex and my height, I managed to keep it away from her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"That's my name!" I cut her off arrogantly as I dodged another one of her grabs.

"URGH!" She lunged at me again.

"Babe, just tell me if you want me so bad." I smirked as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No I do not want you but I do want my phone. Give it to me now, Coo—" She got interrupted by a loud buzz and the vibration from the phone that made me throw it on the ground.

"Urgh! That thing zapped me!" I started rubbing my hand gently, calming it from that…_surprising encounter of the laser phone_. Yes, I am dramatic.

Picking it up from the ground, Sonny read her new text.

She rolled her eyes.

She pursed her lips.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

She groaned.

I bet my convertible it's a message from her mom.

"It's Whitney."

Okay, maybe not the convertible. I take that bet back.

"What does she want?" I questioned.

"Our first promoting job is with Rory."

"Who's Rory?" I looked genuinely confused as I had never been good at remembering names. It takes effort, and interest, and…excuse me.

"Bouncer guy." She stated simply.

"Oh…."

She looked at me in disbelief and bent forward to Bouncer Guy, who was driving, for the first promoting job.

My eyes were glued on her face. Her eyes. Her perfect mouth. Her long flowing hair. Her…

"Here it is!" She chirped happily and almost crashed into me while coming back. I stretched my arms out on reflex and caught her. My arms wrapping around her back and her face blushing furiously. I quickly let her go and tried to regain composure.

"Um…So…Our first job is…" She threw me the sheets of paper.

**A/N REVIEW! **


	7. That's My Name

**This is me updating SMOOSW. Finally. I know. Sorry:( First, congrats to cbcgirl for noticing my mistake about the Bouncer Guy's name. Oops. I wrote it on different days so… Let's just pretend I intended it and Whitney just thought he was called Danny when actually he is called Rory Redrer.  
Just a heads up, I might not be updating too frequent since it's the Christmas hols. I'd try my best because I'm traveling. **

**DEAR SANTA, PLEASE LET DEMI RECOVER FAST AND GET OUT OF TREATMENT BEFORE CHRISTMAS SO SHE CAN BE IN SEASON 3 OF SWAC.  
THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SWAC or Snow White**

_ O0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Here it is!" She chirped happily and almost crashed into me while coming back. I stretched my arms out on reflex and caught her. My arms wrapping around her back and her face blushing furiously. I quickly let her go and tried to regain composure._

_"Um…So…Our first job is…" She threw me the sheets of paper._

My eyes scanned the few sheets I had in my hands. Printed elegantly, Whitney's inane orders seemed to be a game of embarrassment to add to her own mirth.

"We have to what?" I spat out desperately, hoping this was all some cruel joke. Sonny's irate eyes joined mine as we both stayed silent for the remains of our sanity.

_Make A LOT OF large (by large I mean MASSIVE) posters with at least five colors (oh, and include pink) on solid gold or silver paper. _

_Stick half of 'em around the streets of Shanghai_

_Ride around in the car with the rest of the posters._

_Stand up in the car with your head over the car's sunroof. _

_YELL some catchy promotion slogan with the car going FULL SPEED (in Chinese)_

_Hand the remaining posters out to pedestrians_

_Post images of your posters and your little "adventure" on Google_

"She wants to kill us." Sonny stated simply as I just stuck a hand in my blonde hair, running my hands through it. I only do that when I'm frustrated. Obviously.

"So? Should we do it? I mean she is your boss and my aunt and it was never proved this could-" I started as Sonny's eyes just shone when a wild gleam ran through them.

"Let's do it." Her adorable brown eyes lit up with a rebellious and mischievous spark which has been lost in the majority of the female population. Sad. It looks so cute on her.

Her lips were curled up into an adorable little smile and her hand suddenly tugged onto my arm. I shivered as her ice cold hands from the winter wind touched me. Immediately, I felt like pulling her in my embrace and hugging her senseless. Yes, hugging. Not kissing, because I'm scared she'd slap me and run away. I'd rather control my hormones and endure the pain of not having any contact with her than lose her in my life forever. Very unusual for me. I know. Actually, she should pull her hand away now. I really can't bear it any longer.

Quickly, I patted her hand off my arm and placed her hand on her lap then smiled cheesily at her.

We both stared at her hand for a second, completely different thoughts running through our minds.

"Okay then." She glanced at me awkwardly and grinned unsurely, "We do it?"

She looked at me expectantly. She actually wanted to do it? C'mon.

"You actually want to do it?" I raised my eyebrows. Some girl.

"Yes, don't you?" She laughed in a roguish and daring way, making me question her girliness. "This is gonna be so much fun."

_Fun? More like torture. _MAN UP, COOPER! I can't believe you don't dare to do it when your future girlfriend dares to.

_Hey, hey. This is coming from a guy who still has a racecar bed. _Leave my bed alone! It's a sign of…playfulness?

"Chad?"

I came back to my senses.

"I'M A MAN!" Clearly, I haven't come back to my senses.

A deadly awkward silence followed. I swore I heard my heart beating very fast.

Our eyes connected for a brief moment as Sonny raised her eyebrows in question.

I splattered out the first thing that came into my mind.

"Um. Yes. Ignore…that…blatant piece of information. I am a man, if you're wondering." I jumbled my words together, in hopes that it sounded cooler out loud. Because in my mind, I sounded like an idiot, "And. I'm in…for the task thing. Yes." I glanced up very fast with my eyes wide, yearning for an expression on Sonny's face other than teasing.

It was teasing.

Let's just close the curtain of charity over the next part of the scene consisting of endless laughing and teasing on Sonny's part. And endless pouting and _laughing _on Chad's part.

O0o0o0o0o0o

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm actually in a real five-star hotel.

Amazed at the sight of golden pearl chandeliers hanging in raindrop shapes on the ceiling, I let my mouth fall free to marvel at the hotel.

"Whoa. Cooper—" I exclaimed while running my hands down to cold jade walls.

"I know. I am to 'whoa' about." Chad lifted his hands and rolled his eyes at the word 'whoa', "Took you long enough, babe." That called for a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow. Chillax, babe." I promise if he calls me "babe" one more time, I'm kicking him. Ignoring him completely, I left to get the keys to my room.

"Um. Two rooms from Ms. Whitney Hitcher?" I asked the desk lady with silk black hair and chalky white complexion. The desk woman scanned her computer slightly and handed me two keys.

I tossed the metallic golden keys around in my hand. When out the corner of my eye, I spotted Chad sitting disappointed on the couches. He was seemingly hitting himself on the head. Ahem. I think I should just disregard that.

"Ms. Hitcher specifically demanded two rooms with a connected door. 216 and 217. Enjoy your stay." The woman continued in a robotic voice while I turned around and headed over to the now-kicking-himself Chad.

"Suicidal much?" I spoke to him with a hint of laughter in my voice while throwing him his key.

"Don't tease me. My life's horrible enough. Don't reply." He rushed and hastily walked off in the direction of the elevator with me wondering what in the world I did.

Oh well.

**Chad's POV**

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I called her "babe" two times. I really wanted to make a sweet-sensitive-caring boyfriend image to her. But now I sound like an arrogant-shallow-typical teenage guy. I am so behind.

Turning the corner on the second floor to room number 17, I noticed that I didn't know what number Sonny was staying in.

Maybe we were neighbors!

Or even better, _maybe we were in the same room._

Then there would be one big bed. We would argue over who slept there but end up _sleeping in it together. _And no, I am not having any pervertish thoughts running in my mind now. I just wanna be able to hug her. And kiss her without her knowing. And see her in her pajamas. Ooh! And her to see me in my boxers…

Immediately, I ran down to find Sonny just getting out of the elevator and checked if she _had a key in her hand. _If she did, dang it. If she didn't….YES!

"Hey. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Do you have a… Oh…." My excited yell toned down to a disappointed exclamation when I spotted the golden key she held firmly in her hand with the number 216 engraved with a flourish.

"Dang it." I whispered under my breath, as I realized my fantasy was…well a fantasy.

"What Chad?" Sonny asked curiously as we both headed to our rooms. I just shrugged and smiled toothily as if nothing happened.

"What?" I anxiously said, trying to make her forget about my rush-in.

"You know that…Um. Whatever." She quickly placed her card attached to the key in her card slot as I did the same beside her.

Hmm….Neighbors? I'd settle for neighbors.

Stepping into the huge and spacey Chinese style room I had all to myself, I inspected the bed and made sure there were no stains on the blanket. What? You don't do that?

The pearly white satin curtains hung fancily and the floor was patterned delicately with inked drawings on dragons and phoenixes. _Oooh! I feel like meditating._

Inspecting every corner of the room to make sure there were no monst—I mean bugs, I noticed a wooden door with translucent paper pieces formed in hexagons along the wooden edges right in between my wall and Sonny's wall.

This doesn't mean what I think it means right?

Slowly, I turned the silver knob soundlessly. Adding a bit of force onto it, the door opened, revealing a really tiny gap.

Whoa.

Peeking my eye through, there was Sonny. Unpacking. Who unpacks in a hotel room? She was humming in that adorable way which makes me want to sing along.

"YES!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air, and obviously forgetting that I was secretly spying on Sonny.

She quickly whipped around as my eyes widened and I slammed the door shut.

Smart, Cooper. Real smart.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"That's my name…" I responded feebly and sheepishly, glancing up at her angry face.

"I cannot believe you were spying on me." She breathed out.

"Me neither?" I replied lamely.

"I should've known we were in connecting rooms. I thought I heard the desk lady say that but I wasn't sure." She shook her head and pointed at me.

"You. Ground rules. Number one. NO OPENING THAT DOOR. Number two. NO SPEAKING TO ME THROUGH THAT DOOR. Number three. NO USE WHATSOEVER OF THAT DOOR." She quickly demanded while I just stared back at her.

"What? You mean I can't use the door to go to your room?" I grasped on to the last aspects of sneaking in her room.

"No! You go out and press the doorbell of my regular door. Got it?" She refused while shooting glares at me.

"Got it…" I pouted and walked back.

"Good." She murmured gleefully and skipped back to her own room, sending one last glance at me and waved.

"G'night Cooper." Were her last words before she closed the door. Dang the barrier between our great love which would be documented in the near future. The day Sonny realizes our love would be the day the next festival would be celebrated.

I looked at the clock briefly to comprehend the number 10:53. I don't feel tired at all. Well, obviously. There is a time difference. Better get used to it rather than to be horribly jet-lagged. Like Thailand last year.

I shuddered at the thought.

Changing to a t-shirt and boxers (Sonny, open the door now!), I jumped on the bed and fell into deep slumber…

O0o0o0o0

Okay, maybe not deep slumber, seeing as it's 12:01 and I'm still awake. I know I haven't fallen asleep in the middle because I made a wish for Sonny to fall in love with me at 11:11. Pretty pathetic huh?

O0o0o0o0

12:32

The neon clock read.

12:33

Chad Dylan Cooper got out of his bed.

12:34

He sneaked to the connecting door.

12:35

Turning the knob, causing loud friction to be made by the floor.

12:36

He sneakes to a reclining Sonny.

12:37-39

Chad admires his little Sonny bunny.

12:40

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"That's my name…"

** o0o0o0o**

**I rather liked the end. Kinda poetic, eh? Lol. Review!**

**My new SWAC ep update:  
Sonny with A Grant-**LOVED IT LOVED IT LOVED IT! Aww Chad's bedroom racecar bed scene and beginning scene with the Kobe Bryant, Zac Efron, and Oompa Loompa jokes(: Grant/Tawni? Um…**  
Marshall with A Chance-**Ehh…Loved the jokes but no Channy whatsoever. Why? CUZ STERLING/CHAD WAS ABSENT! Still liked it. Satisfied me for a few days.**  
Sonny with a choice-**Don't know yet. Haven't watched it. Don't like it though. WHY? CHANNY GETS BROKEN UP! Chad is selfish): Once you have the link on YouTube, send moi it!  
**New Girl-**Just saw it on Wikipedia. Apparently, new girl replaces Penelope. New girl falls for Chad (Channy was already broken up). Chad still likes Sonny. New girl wants to harm Sonny. In the end, they set Sonny a trap only to end up in front of Chad with him holding a guitar and he sings to her "How do we do this " and they get back together at the end.  
MY COMMENTS: DON'T LIKE NEW GIRL. LIKE CHAD SINGING TO SONNY. LIKE THE GET BACK TOGETHER! PLEASE DO!

**Send me links to any spoilers or full eps of further episodes! What do you think of New Girl?  
REVIEW of course(: **


	8. Task Number One

**4I just watched SWAChoice and as cbcgirl says, I have died of sadness:( URGH IT WAS SO INTENSE AND DRAMATIC OF A BREAK-UP. Ooh, but that tiny peck of a kiss was the highlight. My only hope in life now is the last episode of the season…  
I'm traveling tomorrow for the Winter Break so I might not post as frequently. Not that I do post frequently. I'd definitely try though.  
I know it's winter now but let's just say Chad and Sonny's hotel have really strong floor heating and air-conditioning resulting in their summer-like clothing choices in the hotel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Snow White.**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I still can't believe you had the nerve to sneak in my room last night, Cooper." Sonny glared at a just awake Chad in incredulity, eyeing his puffy eyes that resulted from the lack of sleep. They were both in Sonny's room. Chad knocked on the front door, not wanting a replay of last night's events.

"I can't believe I had the nerve too." Chad shook his head and gently touched his left cheek from the severe slap he endured last night coming from Sonny's anger, "Ow."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and chuckled slightly, "You so deserved that." She spoke cheekily and opened her suitcase for clothes.

Chad was dressed in a casual light blue t-shirt and gray shorts, which were his pajamas. Sonny, having just woken up, was also clad in a turquoise and black tank top with white short shorts, resulting in much ogling on Chad's part.

"Get changed, Cooper! And get out of my room, I'm gonna take a shower."

"How would that reason make me get out of your room? Just another reason for me to _stay_." He winked at an annoyed Sonny as he approached her slowly, "casually" placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly brushed it off.

"Go away Chad and let me pick my clothes in peace." She replied hastily as she glanced at a red and black ensemble she picked out.

"Oh come on Sonny. You know life's more fun with me around. " Sonny rolled her eyes at Chad, who was currently sitting on her bed, "Plus, I make a very good fashion consultant. That shirt is ugly."

She burst out laughing.

"Fashion consultant? Let's see. What's your idea of _fashion, _Mr. Cooper?" Sonny mocked at a petulant looking Chad.

He shrugged slightly.

"Eh. You know. See-through shirts. Miniskirts. Bikinis. And they all look really good on you!" Chad replied cockily. And daringly.

"Oh and how would you know?" Sonny felt disgusted yet played along with his little game.

"Oh I know." Chad's eyes widened and looked faraway, no doubt imagining Sonny in his choice clothing.

Sonny slapped him on the shoulder once again, rolling her big brown eyes at the pathetic lustful teenage boy dreaming beside her.

"Mr. _Fashion Consultant. _I really do not need any of your…" Sonny paused to wince at a particularly awkward thought, "clothes choices. So GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But you were just about to go into the shower!" Chad pouted playfully.

"Which is _exactly _why you're leaving _right now._" She shot him a glare as he backed up towards the door slowly.

"You're missing out, Sonny!" Chad shouted his final words before leaving.

"On what?" She spat out at the ridiculous remark.

"My excellent fashion consulting services! For free too!" With that, he turned his heel and ran off to his own room.

** O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chad's POV**

Trust me. I am an awesome fashion consultant. That was probably all I was thinking about until I saw Sonny enter the lobby.

There I was. Laidback Hollywood Star Style. Blue and black polo shirt with two buttons down. Baggy jeans with a silver chained belt. A genuine brown leather jacket topped the look off. Nonchalant yet dangerous.

Then Sonny came down the stairs with a low-cut red top, precarious black lace lining the top while two thin straps clung to her shoulders. The outfit was joined with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Her tresses of shiny dark brown hair cascaded past her shoulders under a red hat. She then reached into her handbag to pull out a black leather jacket and covered her shoulders.

"Urgh." I grunted softly as my eyes soaked her all in. I immediately pressed my hands behind my back so as not to risk any hormonal attacks. She winked at me as if to tease me. Maybe she was a better fashion consultant.

"Are you ready for our task today?" She suddenly brought me back to reality where she was standing right beside me. I was way too lost in my fantasies.

"Task? What task?" I asked mindlessly when yesterday's conversation hit me, "That task. Oh that task. Yes. I'm ready. Wait what was the task again?"

That was probably the wrong thing to say.

"What task? Are you serious?" She stared at me with bewilderment written all in her eyes. Shrugging, she paced slowly away from me, "Maybe we shouldn't do it then. I mean, we should just go back. It's way too crazy of a task to do for Whitney."

Walking slowly around the lobby, Sonny seemed to be weighing the pros and cons right in her head. I remember the task, seriously I do. I was just zoned out, you know, Sonny was _so close to me_. What did you expect?

"We should do it. In fact, let's do it right now!" I chipped in cheerfully, not really wanting to see Sonny moping quietly. I mean, what kind of sick oxymoron was that? A gloomy Sonny?

I swiftly seized her hand and held it tight, leading a shocked Sonny to the door. Fine, I confess. I just wanted to hold her hand. Is that such a crime?

"Let's go buy the poster boards and stuff for the advertising. Are you good at art? I'm not good at art. Wait. I'm great at art. I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm good at everything." I admit, I am very nervous, seeing as her soft hands were right in mine. Uncontrollably, I lifted her hand up between my palms and started examining it closely. It was so smooth and her touch was so gentle. My eyes traced her palm to each finger, softly soothing the tips of each one.

"What in the world are you doing?" A patronizing and familiar voice awoke me from my dreams, again. I lifted my eyes to meet an astonished but definitely dazed Sonny's eyes. Racking my head for a pragmatic and rational excuse for why I would be softly stroking her hand for no reason other than the fact that I want her to be mine and hold it all the time, I began to smile sheepishly at her.

"Um. I'm an amateur fortune teller." My mouth blurted out, certainly not before it passed through my head, "And I specialize in reading palms. Especially ones of cute girls I like."

There was an uneasy and tense silence.

"And what does my fortune say?" She broke the silence with a curious question, the corners of her lips slightly rising.

_That you would marry me and we would live in a big house with four Chad children._

"That you would marry me and we would live in a big house with four Chad children." I reflected my thoughts out loud, not even omitting various parts which would make what we had of our more than friendship even more impossible.

"Oh come on Jerkface." She rolled her eyes and pulled me out the lobby into the cold winter air.

Pulled me by my hand…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sonny's POV**

His hands feel so good. It gives you this safe and stable feeling, like whenever you're with Chad, you're in good hands. That was a lame pun wasn't it? Sorry, I'm not the best at humor when I'm within an inch of Chad Dylan Cooper.

Not in a nervous way in an I-hate-him way.

I know. I hate him.

He did call me cute though, and he was very sweet this entire morning.

"Sonny. You ready?" That deep and husky voice tickled my right ear.

"I was born ready." I scoffed his scoff as we both burst out laughing when he gave me our posters.

We were certainly not the best artists. Trust me.

We had already photocopied over 50 copies of our posters and stuck them all over the city. On bulletin boards, on trash cans, on windows, on doors, and also on cars parked in the car park.

In my hands (which Chad examined this morning…), I held a huge pink and silver poster (that Chad made, he insisted that Whitcherney wanted it pink, and that he had no choice but to choose pink) with "America's Chad Dylan Cooper's watching this" written smack in the middle of the poster and his picture stuck right next to it. Then the minuscule words of the movie itself, the date it's out in cinemas, the actors, right at the bottom in blue ink. On the borders, there were tons of tiny stickmen running around with chains and in kung fu poses. He insisted on me holding his poster because 'Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be seen with a _pink poster_". Then why did you make one in the first place, you idiot?

"I can't see how they are ever going to read your tiny writing of the _important stuff, _when your face is bigger than everything. Oh, and this stickman looks like it's doing ballet." I gestured to his conceited poster.

"Please, once someone sees my face, they'd rush to see the details of the movie. Because EVERYONE wants to see the same thing Chad Dylan Cooper's seeing. I make it cool." He popped his collar, "Oh right, and that stickman is getting ready to slash someone's head off. That is why his arms are above his head, not because he's twirling in ballet." Chad then demonstrated the difference between a slash-head move and a getting-ready-to-twirl move, "Like your poster's any better, Ms. Picky."

"Actually it is. A LOT BETTER." My poster was golden with the words "Kung Fu Craaazzzy!" written in huge letters in the middle. Then I had copied drawings of little red and golden Chinese dragons and drew them on the side. The words "Coming to a theater near you in January 2011" were right at the bottom so it was pretty visible. The other details just stood next to it. Trust me, it's better than Chad's.

"Pfft. Whatever. I get to hold yours though. I can't be seen with a girly poster."

"You drew it."

"Yeah, whatever."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Third Person**

A car came speeding down the highway at full speed. Suddenly, a deafening yell of muffled words were heard.

A guy and a girl were sticking huge posters of pink and silver and one with red and gold up in the air. Loud yells of "Kung Fu Town!" were clearly apprehended as the two madcaps went speeding down the highway.

This caused a lot of commotion around the city of Shanghai where tons of Chinese people driving in cars would slow down to read the signs. As each person comprehended the pink and silver sign they would all look at each other in confusion. The same questions everyone were thinking in their heads were:

"Who in the world is Chad Dylan Cooper?"

That's only if they understood and read English. Sonny and Chad made a big mistake. They forgot to write it in Chinese.

Oh, and Chad also made a mistake. No one watches Mackenzie Falls in China, unless you were a tween or teen girl who understood English. Which most of the drivers were not.

All that work for nothing.

**Chad's POV**

The wind was definitely loud when you're standing up in a _very_ fast car. I immediately straightened my hair.

"Sonny, we need to take pictures." I screamed at the brunette beside me while rummaging my pockets for my camera.

"Quick. I'm sick of the wind blowing my hair all over the place." Holding the camera at arm's length, I snapped a few pictures.

"There." Just as I finished speaking, we both climbed down and fell on the plush seats of the limo.

I'm pretty sure our advertising was effective. I mean, who doesn't know Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Hey Rory." I shouted to the driver of the limo. The bouncer guy turned around to look at me, "We're done. Hotel please."

"Surrrre, Mr. Cooperrr." Rory bellowed then suddenly jerking the car to the left.

Sonny squealed a bit and her head fell on my lap as I gripped on to the handle for dear life.

I looked down at her shocked face. It reddened adorably.

"Um. Sorry." She whispered timidly then immediately got up to straighten herself while I smirked.

"No need to move Sonny, you could've…" Before I could finish my snide comment, the car jerked right as I leant to the right and almost fell on her.

"Whoa." I commented, noticing my arms around her shoulders, clinging to her for balance.

"Let go Chad!" She murmured, trying to sound forceful, "And what was that for, Rory?"

"Sorrrrry, Ms. Munrrrrroe." I could've sworn I saw him smirk in the front mirror.

We both sat up straight, both of us blushing furiously. I bet Rory did all that turns on purpose.

Thank you Rory.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N How was it? Is Demi out of treatment? There are people on YouTube saying she is, but I'm not sure since no one confirmed it. Is she?**

**REVIEW please(:**

**-Andi**


	9. Flashbacks

**Please do not kill me. Sorry for not updating earlier because I was traveling. I try, really I try but I am such a procrastinator! Also because I have all these ideas bouncing around and it's really hard to concentrate and not disappoint you guys. And my last stupid excuse is the fact that I'm angry with Disney and **_**Sean McNamara, Michael Feldman and Steve Marmel, **_**who are according to Wikipedia, New Girl's director and writers. Now we have to wait till Demi's out of treatment and Season 3 for Channy. But you have to admit, Chad wanting Sonny back is so adorable. Not to mention his girly run(: Here's the next chap then**

**Disclaimer: I just want to own SWAC so I could rewrite the entire script of New Girl. If I did, all the Channy fans around the world would now be the happiest people. But I don't. Don't blame me for the tears. *****sob***

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chad's POV**

Lying on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling, screaming at it internally for it to fall on my head, that's not what you want to be doing. But that's what I have to do before I feel like dunking my head in the trash can anyway.

Sonny Munroe. My aunt's assistant. Bubbly beautiful girl. The one I actually want to call mine forever, not part of my hook-up-break-up routine. I can't believe I thought I'd never have girl woes.

"I do, ceiling! I have girl woes! I want a girl to like me but she doesn't! You got any ideas?" The ceiling stared down at me, silent.

"So now you're ignoring me?" I quickly jumped up and stood on my bed, a hotel pillow in my hand. Flinging it wildly with my arm, I threw the pillow high up at the ceiling.

It missed and hit the mini chandelier, causing it to sway precariously over my head.

"Whoa!" Ducking down and wrapping my hands over my head, I ran down under the bed, avoiding the near accident that might happen.

"I'm a failure!" Crying does not help. I know it doesn't, I've tried first-hand. All crying got me was a cover shot on _Tween Weekly_, and a lot of teasing no man should endure about being a girl.

Today is probably the worst day of my life. Excluding the time Sonny kicked me in the shin because I was being jerky. And excluding the time Sonny ignored me for around two weeks. And excluding the time Sonny went out with this stupid intern.

_*Flashback*_

"Aaron! Such a coincidence you're here too!" Sonny and Chad were chilling in a nearby restaurant eating Chinese after their huge poster advertising fiasco and out popped the weasel.

"Yeah. Too much of a coincidence…" Chad muttered under his breath as he stared pointedly at the intruder.

"Sonny, nice to see you again." Aaron smiled warmly then looked at Chad, "Chad." He nodded his head in acknowledgement, quickly turning back to Sonny.

Aaron and Sonny seemed to talk endlessly about everything. Work. Whitney. China. Clothes. Life. More talk. More and more talk while Chad just lay in his chair, glaring at the couple.

"Sonny." Chad tried to make an excuse for her to pull her eyes to him instead, "Sonny!"

The couple stopped chatting for Sonny to look at Chad, "Yes?"

"We've gotta go now." Chad lifted his wrist to look at his imaginary watch, "Look, time flies when you're having fun. It's late already."

"Nice try Chad. It's only four, but we should get going." Sonny turned her head back to bid farewell to Aaron, and Chad took out his phone to call Rory for the limo.

"Bye Aaron. I hope to see you again!" She spoke softly as Aaron leant in to embrace her.

Chad's blood boiled while speaking to Rory.

"Rory, come over right now." A muffled reply was heard as Chad whispered into the receiver softly.

Aaron wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly lowered his head so Sonny and his eyes were level.

"Bye Sonshine." Aaron whispered loudly into her ear as if purposely trying to infuriate Chad. It worked. Well. Bending down slightly to connect their mouths; completely oblivious to the fact that one, Chad's eyes were bursting out of their sockets and his hands one wringing the other furiously, two, an enormous towering bodyguard/driver Rory entered the restaurant on Chad's orders.

Chad glared worriedly at Rory and stared hard at him silently, seeming to be telepathically urging him to do something about the soon-to-be-happening kiss. Immediately, as if on command, Rory winked at Chad and stepped forward.

Rory placed both his large palms on Aaron's shoulders, taking a confused Aaron by surprise. With his immense strength, Rory hoisted him up by the shoulders roughly; heaved Aaron almost three feet off the ground; gave him a nice violent shaking. Then finally forced his weak feet to make contact with the ground. Hard.

"Uhhrhghh!" Aaron constrained a soft squeal of exclamation compelling his legs to run forward, attempting to exiting the restaurant with a pale face, tight lips, a piercing yell, and eyes widened in fear.

"Yes that's right. Aaron! You try to kiss my girl, you go through my man Rory here!" I blocked him to jeer at him cockily. Slapping him on the back, he ran out the restaurant, not even taking a second glance.

Sonny had her hands on her mouth, gaping at the sight of this occasional gesture. Chad, on the other hand, sneaked a small smirk and slyly gave Rory a thumbs-up when Sonny was still dazed.

"What. Just. Happened. Rory. You didn't just…lift….and shake…Aaron by the…by the….Oh boy…" Sonny breathed out, bewildered and definitely baffled, stretching her eyes to make sure she wasn't going deranged.

Rory shrugged as if none of what just happened had happened.

"No idea what you'rrrre talking about. Let's go. Mr. Cooperrrrr and Ms. Munrrrrroe." He casually dismissed the entire issue and walked out the restaurant to open the limo doors.

Sonny scampered inside straightaway, probably still puzzled. Chad just grinned at Rory, mouthing the words thank you at the driver.

"Anytime, Cooperrrr. Anytime. I'm a strrrrong Channy supporterrrr." Smiling coyly, I stepped in the car, thoughts zooming in my mind.

_Channy…I really like the sound of that…_

_*End Flashback*_

Well, of course, Sonny, being smart immediately figured out that I was behind all this. And Rory. But somehow she is just angry with me.

I mean, HOW UNFAIR IS THAT?

_*Flashback*_

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny screamed me, currently stepping into the elevator, "You were the one that threatened Aaron, you called Rory over to…to…shake him. IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Her face flamed dangerously, yet somehow I find that oh so adorable. Oh. I am so in love. And then I noticed I didn't even press the elevator button.

"Cooper! Answer me!" The elevator rose up for definitely another guest and dinged as the doors started opening for an old lady on the second floor. Through the bustle no one noticed that this was our floor and we stayed stationary on the second floor as no one pressed the button

"Right yeah. Um. Even if I denied it you wouldn't believe me, right? So. Um. Yes. It was all me." Smart. Chad. So smart.

"You conceited, selfish, annoying, troublesome, obnoxious, narcissistic…." Sonny started yelling at me, when she got interrupted.

"Presumptuous, overweening, bumptious, immodest…" The old lady who had just stepped in the elevator started providing Sonny with insults.

"Right. Thanks. Presumptuous, overweening…" She took the words and repeated them out to me, "Bumptious…"

"Okay. Okay. Stop there. First, two against one? That's unfair." Sonny and the old lady both rolled their eyes, "Second, I'm not Mr. Vocabulary. So I had no idea what half of the words meant. Overweening? Does that have something to do with sausages? And I don't want to know." I added just as the old lady was probably going to provide me with dictionary definitions.

"Darn it." The old lady looked down, disappointed.

"The point is…" I continued.

"THE POINT IS…" Sonny interrupted me, "I don't want to hear your point! I remember you regarded me is 'your girl'. Which I am not. And NEVER will be. Chad Dylan Cooper, I will not be your girlfriend. Now or EVER! I can't believe you did that to Aaron. Now I owe him an apology."

"Sonny—"

"Sonny nothing! Oh, it's our floor. Bye Chad. Just my luck I'm stuck with YOU." She muttered 'you' with disdain as she marched out to her room.

"But Rory was in it too!" I yelled after her, ready to get out of the elevator as it closed in front of me.

"What?" I yelled, frustrated at the disobedient elevator that planned on going all the way to the twelfth floor, pressing the open button repeatedly but it didn't seem to work.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on the old lady in the elevator pushing the close button.

"What's the matter with you, grandma?" She grinned cheerfully at me. Evil. "And no I am so not giving you a piece of the CDC." I shuddered, pushing the disgusting mental images away.

"No, young, and arrogant man. Who's the CDC?" I opened my mouth in astonishment as I pressed a hand to my chest dramatically, "But that's beyond the point. What I kept you in for is to share a bit of my wisdom on getting girls. Why, my husband used to use these charming little tricks to entice me and I was more than impressed. Trust me, these tricks would get you a long way with that girl. Who hates you. At the moment." She winked and silently started telling me this particular trick that was the most effective. I nodded along, really surprised by how absurd the trick was, yet it sounded just right. Around five minutes stuck in the elevator later, I came out a changed man. With a big idea. To get Sonny.

"You may not be Mr. Vocabulary, but you certainly are Mr. Lovesick." She chuckled again as I walked out the elevator to the second floor, dazed.

"Thank you Amy." Were my last words before I exited the elevator.

_*End Flashback*_

With that happy thought, I patted my pillow a few times, mentally said sorry to the mini chandelier and dozed off…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N Thank you for reading. I sort of have an idea for Amy's big trick to get Sonny back but it's kind of cliché. So I'm asking all of you for any ideas of an absurd but effective way of getting Sonny back? Or just mainly getting her to like Chad? Love you all and REVIEW! They brighten my sad days of waiting for Season Three and Demi(: -Andi**


	10. Operation:

**Dedicated to the crazy, absurd, and obsessed fellow FanFic users.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Snow White. Unless my first name is Walt and founded Disney Land.**

**Note: I have no idea what Chinese people really have in their restaurants because I'm pretty sure most of the Chinese food I eat from China Town are not actually what you would order in China. I'm also pretty sure in China, the waitresses don't wear the oriental Chinese dresses. It's just like a guy wearing patriotic stars and stripes in a steakhouse or something. But bear with me and my Chinatown food names. **

**ATTN:**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

_Operation: Where You Been All My Life? _

**Sonny's POV**

The bright sun shone through the window and hit its gentle yet vibrant rays on my forehead. I can't believe I forgot to close the curtains last night.

Pulling my blanket up, I tried in vain to stuff my face in the pillow, pushing away all hope of waking up just to try another one of Whitcherney's stupid tasks. My eyelids fell like lead back down as I enjoyed the glorious feel of the back of my eyelids.

It was barely five minutes after I fell asleep again when the curtains were pulled back further. The sun, now in it's full glory, blasted its rays on my entire reclining body. It was so infuriatingly hot in here I had to kick off my blanket to resume sleeping.

It's winter. The nights are supposed to be long. They should put a ban on bright sun at this time of year!

"Mmhff." I groaned while tugging at my pillow, which was now over my face.

"Sonny." A soft yet alluring voice hummed my name in such a hypnotizing manner I doubt would lead me to wake up.

"Sonny. Wake up." A pair of hands were now on my shoulders, lightly rocking me.

"Get off mom. Five minutes…" I grumbled into the pillow as I turned my body to face the other way.

A little laugh was let out.

"Not funny. Go away, mom." Closing my eyes and attempting to fall back into deep slumber, a felt light pressure on my forehead. Swatting in open air to whatever it was in front of me, I opened my eyes.

"Chad." I said sleepily, thoroughly enjoying his lips kissing my forehead. His hands stroking my hair, his lips left my forehead and stood up straight, seemingly pleased with himself.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Lips. Kiss. Forehead. My room.

"Arghhhh!" I jumped up in shock and fell off my bed, jerking my blanket with me. Falling hard on the ground, Chad rushed over worriedly and tried to reach out to me. I frantically leaped backwards, almost tumbling over my bedside table.

"Whoa. Whoa. You. Stay. Back." I whispered hastily with a wild look in my eyes and breathlessly.

Instead of listening to me, he took a few slow steps forward. Then halting unsurely when my eyes widened even more.

"What. In. The world are you doing here." I rushed out more as a statement then a question.

One corner of his lips lifted up into a crazily cute crooked smile while stepping closer to me. Subconsciously, I took a few steps backwards, having no idea why I was so intimidated by the thought of being in such close proximity with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Don't run away, Munroe." His voice seeped with tenderness that made me melt, gluing my feet to the ground and my eyes on his eyes.

Cautiously, he stepped into even closer vicinity. I have no idea why my eyes were so riveted by his deep blue oceans and my feet so unresponding.

"Hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true…" His voice rang through my ears, gently harmonizing the beautiful lyrics as his thumb rubbed little circles at the small of my back, "because a girl like you is impossible to find. Impossible to find."

My hair fell in front of my yearning eyes, amazed by his beautiful voice and the sincerity in his words. He caressed my hair, then assiduously tucked a strand behind my ear.

"The only reason I still put up with Whitney. The entire reason of why I still haven't cut off all relations with her. Because trust me. I can." We both laughed softly at that, "Is because without her I would never have met someone. Someone I sometimes regret meeting. But only because I have fallen into a deep pit of love and I hate the feeling of the control she has over me. Without Whitney, I wouldn't be able to continue meeting her."

My heart soared in a way so unimaginable just by those words.

"And she is?" I whispered immediately, trying to keep up this romance in the air, but failing completely with my eagerness.

"Her name's Allison." At those words, my heart dropped, and my face didn't try to hide the disappointment either.

"Oh. Ok then." I looked down at the floor, hating myself for being so stupid.

Chad's face instantly turned into anxiety.

"No no no! By Allison, I meant you!" He said fervently, staring expectantly for my reaction, "Allison is your full first name right?"

Then realization dawned on me.

"Oh! Allison. Yes it's my first name. Oh, I feel so silly now." I rushed breathlessly, "Um. I just thought, you know, you didn't know my full first name and you meant some other Allison because well, you always call me Sonny. I mean, everyone calls me Sonny." I gave him an awkward smile. What kind of girl forgets her own first name? And I bet all that sounded really lame and way too babbly.

Instead, Chad offered me a relieved smile and reached out his arms to wrap around my shoulders. I tensed up slightly. He removed his arm straightaway, thinking I did not approve of this.

Oh please.

Pulling his arm over my shoulders, I winked at him. Smiling nervously again, Chad opened his mouth to speak.

"I have a compromise."

"Yes?" I asked curiously at his apprehensive face.

"Let me be your boyfriend for a day."

As soon as the words reached my ears, traveled to my brain, and my brain had a major shock, I comprehended it to only way I could comprehend it.

"What?" Aha. Meet my best friend, utter and complete astonishment and confusion.

"I'm not asking for much. Just one day. We can skip all the flirting and confusion. Just one day of me being your boyfriend and you, my girlfriend. After this one day, you can decide. I would then formally ask you out. It's all your choice. You need to give me a chance to prove myself." His hand reached up the rub the back of his neck, and a few strands of blonde hair from his bangs dropped to his eyes.

Uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere.

Pros and cons whizzed through my head like bumblebees. Chad has a reputation of a huge Hollywood player. Chad is a egotistical jerk. He would never care for me. Yet he is so nice and sweet sometimes. Yesterday, he was probably just jealous. Aww… He's protective too. But who knows if he would just treat me like any other girl he would dump in a day? Oh. Whatever. Screw all this..

"Sure." Just this one word sealed the deal. Chad looked at me with surprise then brought his lips down to meet mine.

Slow but sure and extremely engaging. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe. Everything freezes around me as our lips joined together. My arms reach up to stroke his hair, and his hands start massaging my waist and my back. My doubts about him all disappear and all I'm thinking of is the heavenly scent that surrounds him. I moved in closer to him.

We broke apart as both of us were breathless and amazed.

"I'd be your girlfriend anytime so long as we do more of that." I breathed in his ear.

His smile grew bigger into an elated goofy grin and wrapped me in his embrace again.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Chad's POV**

Operation: _Where You Been All My Life _is now heading full speed ahead. I owe it all to Amy for this marvelous idea of being sweet and sensitive and of course this entire boyfriend idea. She is the only reason why Sonny's hand is now in mine and we're laughing and joking down the street after a large shopping spree using my credit card on her part. She said it was too good an opportunity to miss. I wasn't angry at all, I mean, she barely bought anything too expensive. I marveled at how her head fitted perfectly on my shoulder.

"So Sonshine, my beautiful girlfriend. You pumped for our next task?" My heart sped up at the words 'my beautiful girlfriend'.

"Oh right!" Her face crinkled cutely in concentration, "our next task, I forgot all about it in the midst of your sudden sweetness." She said coyly.

I feigned a broken heart.

"Oh Sonshine! How could you say that? I've always been sweet." _To you. _I thought.

"Right." She raised her eyebrows in mock. We both broke down laughing while cruising casually down the busy winter Shanghai streets, "but seriously, what's our next task?"

"Here it is." I pulled out a few crumpled sheets of paper bearing our task from my aunt she emailed me yesterday.

She read the list intently while I watched her intently. The way her eyebrows crinkled a tiny at the edges when she was focusing. The way her hair fell over her eyes on their own accord, and how she tucks them carelessly behind her ear. The way she stuck the tip of her tongue out a bit when she was immersed in something. The way she raises her eyebrows when she sees something ridiculous. The way a little corner of her mouth lifts up when she is quietly laughing to herself.

"Seriously?" She began chuckling as I joined in and the hilarity of this situation. Two foreigners laughing like maniacs in the middle of a bustling Shanghai walkway.

"Ok listen to this. _Step three. Pick up a chopstick each and start engaging yourselves in a heated chopstick fight, using the chopsticks," _She paused dramatically, "_like fencing swords._" She quoted the list is a high and haughty voice as we both burst out laughing.

"But not as silly as step four, _make loud 'HO's and 'HA's like you're doing kung fu while gesturing in the air. Do the leaping crane, crouching tiger, and bowing hippopotamus. _What is this? A step-by-step how to make complete fool of yourself?"

We were laughing so boisterously that an English-speaking Chinese came over to tell us that the mental hospital was on the other side of the city. We just laughed harder at that.

This is why I love Sonny.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Third Person**

"You ready?" Sonny whispered softly to Chad before entering the Chinese restaurant 'Golden Snake'. It was a pretty formal and five star hotel like restaurant, most of the staff could speak perfect English, which made a lot more foreigners dine here.

"Always." He grabbed her hand as both of them headed into the restaurant nonchalantly.

"Good evening sir and madam, table for two?" They nodded, as the slick black haired manager with too much hair-gel led then to a little table right in the middle.

_Perfect. _Both Sonny and Chad thought at the same time, trying to hide their smirks of sympathy for what was about to happen to his restaurant.

"One chicken lo-mein." Chad placed his order, while gesturing at Sonny to place hers.

"Chop suey please." The waitress laughed slightly, correcting her pronunciation.

"Oh, and we would like our orders with chopsticks." He added on, winking surreptitiously at her, because he noticed most of the foreigners in the restaurant had asked for knives and forks, "Just to keep it authentic."

The waitress laughed at his antics and left.

Chad and Sonny were definitely keeping it down low, whispering profusely and laughing at odd intervals. No one suspected a thing.

As the food arrived, Chad began to eat hungrily with chopsticks flinging like an expert. Suddenly remembering that he was on a 'sort of date' with his long time crush, he swallowed and wiped his mouth hastily, embarrassed.

"Sorry." He looked up anxiously. But Sonny just laughed.

"Ah. Boys." Chad looked thankful she was not utterly disgusted with him, but was scrutinizing his hand with interest, "But I do want to know how you're so good with chopsticks."

"Oh. Yes. I am the proud president of the Western Organization of Expert Chopstick Handlers, otherwise known as the WOECH. And I am…"

"Ego." Sonny interrupted him in a joking way.

"Sorry." He replied immediately, definitely not wanting to get in her bad books. Even in a joking way, "Actually it's all in the wrist. Here let me show you."

Chad got behind her and put his arm around her shoulders to hold her hand in his hand. Her face reddened, blushing because of how much she liked the feel of his hand over hers. He was explaining and demonstrating the way your fingers were supposed to bend but all Sonny was thinking about was how protective his arms felt, gently placed around her.

"Mhm." Sonny nodded when she noticed Chad halting his explanation and realizing the deep blush in her cheeks.

_Oh here it comes. _Sonny thought, dreading the teasing yet to come.

However, Chad just smiled sincerely and sat back down in his seat, deliberately ignoring her blushing.

"Are you ready for the task now then?" He asked her after they had both gulped down several mouthfuls of food.

"Sure. Let's do this." Sonny agreed as they both picked up their chopsticks and stood up loudly.

Chad kicked his chair onto the ground, causing numerous heads to turn.

"Ahaaa!" He yelled noisily and struck into a kung fu pose.

"Hoooo!" Sonny shrieked hysterically and kicking her leg in the air, which was an amazing feat, considering her tight skinny jeans **(A/N nope not SPS material)**.

By then, every head was turned to stare at them.

Chad lifted up one chopstick and pointed it dangerously in front of him. Sonny, on the other hand, was crouching with her chopsticks held horizontally in front of her. She made a huge show of her waving the chopsticks around in her hand then flinging one right above Chad's head, causing him to duck, like they had prepared.

He then raised both arms high beside him and lifted up one leg-The crane. Both of them started dueling with the chopsticks.

A bunch of young girls started cheering for Sonny, screaming for her to poke him in the ribs with her chopstick, which was exactly what she did.

There were a few adults who were worried about this entire situation and thought this a real fight. Sonny's wavy brown hair flew to her side in a frantic motion, causing her to have a disheveled and dangerous look which just made Chad freeze to shake thoughts out of his head. With that advantage, she pounced on him like a lion, resulting in his chopstick falling out of his hand. Weaponless, Chad had to admit defeat.

"You were good." Sonny whispered in his ear as the crowd cheered, "But not good enough." She smirked at his raised eyebrow.

"Come on. You know I let you." He endeavored to frenziedly to deny the fact that he just got beaten by a girl. An especially cute one at that.

"Sure you did." She shook her head in disbelief while screaming at the crowd to watch Kung Fu Town for even more action.

When the crowd finally died down and lost interest, Chad leaned down briefly to give her a quick peck on the lips. Sonny's face flamed once more, desperately hoping for someone to invent an anti-blush cream, boy does she need it.

She wasn't aware of the fact that Chad was also reddening a bit by the thought of how much he liked her. She was just so different. He would not expect a girl to make monkey noises and make a show of battling with chopsticks for fun. Most of the girls he dated wouldn't even dare to be seen singing at the top of their lungs. Let alone crazy kung fu. No other girl he dated would laugh at the lamest of things he said and make time between them extremely comfortable. With her, there was never a moment he'd want to be somewhere else.

He was in love. He knew it too. And it felt great.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

The day was winding to an end as both Chad and Sonny were lying on the soft grass, intently admiring the big silver stars decorating the misty dark night sky.

Oh who's kidding who?

You can barely see stars in the city of Shanghai, let alone admire them. Oh no. Chad and Sonny were up to something much more interesting. Much more unique.

They were prank calling.

"Hello? Is this XiaTianXin? Oh you don't speak English? All the more. I would like three pink with purple polka-dotted bunnies who jump six feet in the air whenever you mention the word 'Pastry'. Oh sorry I don't speak Chinese but I'm still expec…" The line went dead. There was silence for about a second. Followed by loud guffaws and aching sides.

"Ok ok my turn." Chad took over the phone and dialed the number of a clothing store he saw in a Chinese magazine.

"Hello? Is this Chang We Du in ClothingGalore? Well I'm just here to say that your huge head is right smack middle of the magazine column, and distracting my reading of other ads. I really advise you to pump some of the air out, so your head might shrink and allow me to read other ads in peace without being bothered by— Oh you speak English? Oh. BYE!" Chad immediately hung up, and turned to Sonny in horror, "He graduated from Oxford and he understood every word I said, and I'm pretty sure he was screaming at me about how much he didn't like that. And with a British accent too!" Sonny fell to the ground laughing while Chad stared at her.

"That was not funny." He attempted to keep a straight face, and failing horribly.

After rounds of crazy prank calling, pizza, a round of Would You Rather (Chad would rather eat a ton of raw fish than stick his hand in a cobra tank) and a movie, Chad and Sonny were full, satisfied, and completely content with how at ease they were with one another.

Beneath all that though, both were afraid of what they knew was going to happen sooner or later.

Chad was going to ask Sonny out and she would have to give an answer.

Yet both of them knew whatever happens, they could never go back to being enemies again. At worst, they'd end up as friends.

Chad wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans for the billionth time as he thought of the fact that there was a possibility that Sonny was going to be his.

And he was ready to risk anything just to achieve that possibility.

They were lounging on the couch in Chad's suite, her head on his lap while he drew on her back.

Perfect for the time to drop the question.

"Sonny?" He started, her head looked up at him in response.

"Yes?"

It was time. He nervously rubbed his back.

"Will you go out with me?"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**A/N  
Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Wow 3,305 words. What did you think? Review please. Oh and by the way, which POV do you like the best? Chad's, Sonny's, or third person?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Andi**


	11. The Dramatics: Part 1

**January 29****th**** is my one year FF anniversary! I'm sorry I couldn't update on the day itself because I was overseas. Again. just had to update today so you all can read it on my one year anniversary. Please leave a review for this chapter because I would really appreciate it as a present(: **

**Thank you all for telling me which POV you liked best. According to the reviews most of you like Chad's POV. My 100****th**** reviewer is…. xmarkersarecoolx! This chapter is dedicated to you! And trust me, ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Snow White. (and right after I feel all loved too)**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Will you go out with me?"

Six small words dangled in the atmosphere. Sonny's eyes widened at this question, yet she definitely knew this was coming.

For once in my life, I don't feel sure of myself at all. Just this easy yes or no question is making me shiver in anticipation for her answer. Since young, no girl has ever really rejected the CDC. Trust me, I wouldn't mind if they had rejected me anyway. There's always another one along the way. Sonny, on the other hand, is a completely different story. She can't say no. She can't reject me. There would probably never be another Sonny.

Running through these internal monologues, I finally lifted my head to scrutinize Sonny's expression. Bewilderment? Confusion? Surprise?

"Will I go out with you?" She repeated my question in a slow form of eloquence, making it sound more like a statement.

I scratched the back of my neck. Surely, I was no Prince Charming, but these past days must add up some positive tally points to my reputation. I was never granted with the gift of graceful, the gift of sensitive, or the gift of brilliance. I was never able to be that fairytale prince in a girl's fantasies, sweeping them off their feet, dangerously yet heroically saving my one _true love_. Perhaps I'm being too dramatic here but I'm not as great of a guy as everyone says I am. Not that everyone does. Now that I think about it, no one except for my cast and my adoring fans have said how great of a guy I am.

Argh. Self-conscious attack.

"Chad?" My head snapped up in an instant, cutting short my thoughts.

Sonny stared at me with an inquisitive look in her chocolate brown eyes, mischievous specks of gold from the sunlight dancing in her eyes. Her lips curled up into a knowing smile.

"Y-yes?" I reached out to scratch my neck again.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" She raised her eyebrows while I was starting to get lost in those eyes again, "did you hear my answer?"

Earth to Chad.

"You answered?" My head shot up instantly. How did I miss that? "What was your answer?" I bit my lip while looking at her expectantly.

"I already told you, but you weren't listening. Too bad." She smirked again and started to stand up.

"No no no! Sit back down, now!" I demanded and begged her silently with my puppy dog eyes, "What was your answer? Please tell me again! I was listening and am listening right now!"

"You _were not _listening." She rectified gleefully and made a motion to stand up again.

"_Sonny!"_

"Nope." She is deliberately doing this to me. I know it. That evil teaser. Well, two can play this game.

I strode right in front of her, blocking her from continuing to walk. She looked at me in amusement as I pushed her roughly against the closest wall.

"Sonny Munroe. I am a hormone-driven teenage boy that is at least two inches taller than you. But no need to worry. I don't threaten in physical violence. I threaten in kisses." My voice haltered and placed both hands on either side of her head and lowered my head so my lips gently brushed against hers.

Her eyes fluttered to a close at my mere touch, then opened up frantically when she found that they had left hers in a matter of milliseconds.

"That's all? Wow, you sure swallowed me up." She remarked sarcastically, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

I then placed gentle butterfly kisses around her earlobe and on her cheek.

"How" I breathed by kissing her cheek, "bad" placing a tiny kiss by her ear, "do you want" I kissed her nose, "me?"

She licked her lips softly as desire shone through her eyes. I never knew I had that effect on her, because she definitely had an effect on me. I sucked my own lips in and balled my fists to prevent any hormone-driven outbursts.

Pursing her lips slightly, she whispered.

"Bad enough to say yes I will go out with you." And just with that. My heart soared over the skies. The corners of my lips tugged upwards subconsciously. I reached out both my arms and forced contact on both of our lips.

Sonny laughed softly then reclaiming my lips as her own.

She was mine. Finally.

* * *

**Third Person**

Chad Dylan Cooper is always one to admit himself as a charmer. Part of charming requires the ability to think up amazing and irresistible dates. Yes, yes. He has down days in which his dates are horribly cliché. Movies, midnight strolls, idealistic dinners… all that romantic jazz.

But no, his first official first date with the girl he has been crushing on for over a year, a girl he actually can picture himself with for a _long time_, would be something so extraordinary, so unique, yet so romantic, it would blow her mind away.

He was taking her to the beach.

_Oh how mind-blowing. Oh how exclusive. The beach. Oh how romantic. _

"Argh. Where's my brain when I need it?" Chad asked rhetorically while pacing restlessly in his room, "I'd tell you where. It's gone. Poof. That unreliable little bugger."

He plopped down on his bed and ran his hand through his already thoroughly messed up hair.

"I'm such a charmer now, am I? I can't even think up a perfect date." His sardonic voice rang on until he heard Sonny's voice from the other room.

"Stop fretting would you, Cooper?" Even without seeing her face, Chad could imagine the teasing smile and the mischievous eyes of Sonny, "I'm perfectly fine with the beach." With that, she turned the doorknob and popped in his room.

She was dressed in an extremely casual t-shirt and shorts as she entered the room. Shooting her arms up to take a big stretch, her shirt rose a few inches, showing a little patch of tender skin. Chad swallowed and pulled her closer to him.

"Really?" Chad cocked one eyebrow at the fact that their first date would be spent with no privacy at all. You can hardly expect any romantic notions at a public beach.

_Hey. That reminds me. Maybe I could call my manager to book me a private beach? _ Chad's mind finally headed off to that direction and remarked at how he didn't think of that earlier.

"And no. I don't need to go to a private beach." She rolled her eyes. Chad stared at her in astonishment.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

They both laughed at that idea.

"Say what? I just know you too well." She chuckled again, "Perhaps you don't know me well enough." Chad gasped at that suggestion.

"For your information, I have been stalking you for nearly a year. I know everything about you." He rushed hurriedly, in his own defense.

"Stalking?" She mused. Chad turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Getting to know you. That's what I meant. So why do you suggest that I don't know you?" He changed the topic in a hurry.

"Because, Chad Dylan Cooper, you should know that I don't care where our date is. So long as it's spent with you."

Chad's ego immediately inflated. _With me? That's all? _He bit his lip shyly.

"Oh um? So beach?" He stuttered these four words, while internally cheering for himself.

Sonny chortled softly and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

"Sonn-yyyyyy" Chad dragged the name of the nonchalant girl now lying on a towel with a huge pair of sunglasses.

"Yeeees?" She dragged her words in a similar fashion to the boy's calls of her name.

"Have you applied sun screen yet? I'm very much in love with your flawless skin and it would be a pity to see any of it burnt red." He winked as Sonny rolled her eyes and reached in her bag for the bottle.

Uncapping the bottle, Sonny raised her eyebrows at the sight of Chad's eyes fixed on her.

"I thought we've been through this once I took off my shirt. Stop drooling, dimwit."

"I can't resist, gorgeous. May I please receive permission to bask in your glorious beauty for another second?" Chad said while rubbing her bare shoulders soothingly.

She was clad in a bright turquoise bikini that showed off her figure. It definitely was not categorized in the skimpy and promiscuous section, yet to Chad, it was enough to make him stare.

"Ha ha very funny." Sonny laughed dryly while applying sun screen on her long and slender legs.

Chad's eyes slowly drifted down to follow the movement of her hands.

_Damn she's killing me. _

"You do know it's kinda the boyfriend's duty to apply sun screen for the girlfriend?" His mind whirred as gears started turning.

"Like I'd just give you a free chance to feel me up." Laughing soon followed and faded when Sonny realized Chad was serious.

"You're serious." He nodded eagerly. Sonny exhaled, but gave in because of his puppy dog face again, "Fine. But only my back."

"Good enough for me." Chad took the bottle from her hands and watched Sonny lie on her stomach, her hands folded under her chin.

"Start applying the sun screen preferably in this decade, slave." She demanded jokingly in a menacing tone.

"Tut tut. No need to be harsh here." Chad noncommittally squeezed the lotion on his open palms, "I just wondered if it would be fine with you to undo your bikini straps. Everyone wants their sun screen to be applied on evenly."

"And I do not differ." Sonny breathed out, "Now hurry up, I want to relax."

"And you shall. With my magic soothing powers." Chad gently brushed his palms on the smooth back of Sonny after untying the straps of her bikini.

He gulped, trying in vain to ignore the tingling sensation he was feeling in his hands and spread the lotion evenly on her back.

Something Chad was not aware of was the fact that Sonny was feeling the tingling feelings too. His fingers seemed to linger a bit on the small of her back. It was the lightest of touches, barely even making contact with her skin. It gave her the shivers as her heart raced.

But all Chad was thinking about was something like this.

_Sonny likes me. She really likes me. She doesn't hate me. I'm actually making contact with her without being hurt. She's smiling at me. Oh no what do I do? She's my girlfriend. She's mine…_

* * *

"Come on, Cooper. Let's head in the water! Hurry up!" Sonny tugged impatiently at the blonde, still sun bathing, "Even I'm done sun bathing! I want to cool down in the water!"

"Yes dear." Chad ran along with her and skid along the warm sand, "Ow. This sand is burning." He complained while slowing down to rub his foot for blisters.

"Gah! You're such a girl." Sonny shoved him sideways.

Chad winked at her challengingly.

"You want to play like that? Oh right. You're on!" In a second, he swept her up his shoulders and headed directly to the shore.

"Are you expecting me to scream or something?" She yelled to him in a jeering way.

"Yes!" He threw her up slightly in the air, which emitted the scream from Sonny.

"You crazy psycho! I have to admit, I do enjoy this spectacular view of being so tall."

"Not for long, my love." He yelled and put her down. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to be followed with a push.

And landed in the ice-cold water.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Sorry, love!" Chad got ready to cannon ball in and join her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Cooper. That wouldn't be my lovely Sonny you're calling 'love' right?" The obnoxious voice of a certain brown-haired boy disturbed Chad thoroughly. Staring right into his own deep blue eyes stood the familiar face of Aaron. Chad cocked an eyebrow at his smug face, and tried to look not at all irritated by his presence.

"Aaron." He nodded politely in his direction, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't enjoy he beach too? It is public property." Aaron mocked arrogantly.

"I knew I should have booked a private beach." Chad muttered under his breath, "And since when was she 'your Sonny'? We're on a _date_."

Aaron's eyes widened slightly whilst Chad smirked inwardly at his awkwardness.

"Y-you're on a _date?_" He exclaimed incredulously, "She _hates you!_"

"Well, things change. So back off pretty boy." Chad turned around to join Sonny, only to see her resurface and cock her head slightly at the sight of Aaron.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?" She came out to join him for a hug. Chad glared furiously as Aaron's hands roamed a bit too much on Sonny's back. How dare he take advantage like that?

"Sonny! How wonderful it is to see you again!" He exclaimed fakely while eyeing her up and down. Sonny didn't seem to notice, but Chad sure did.

His face was burning red, and his fists clenched tight. _Back off, Aaron! She's my girl!_

"Hey Chad. Do you mind getting some water for me? I'm dead thirsty and I want to catch up with Sonny." Aaron asked.

"Get your own water." Chad replied coldly.

"Chad." Sonny looked at him pleadingly. Not because of the water, but begging him not to start a fight.

"Fine I'd go. I need some air anyways." And with that he left Aaron and Sonny alone.

At that time, Chad had a little feeling he really shouldn't leave both of them alone, but he shrugged it away.

Oh he really shouldn't have.

* * *

**A/N Ok the next chapter would seem a bit theatrical and not really realistic, but I really have no other choice. Bear with me like you all have for the past chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH and please drop a review before clicking the close button. Please? I've already got the next chapter planned out but only reviews motivate me to keep on writing and stop procrastinating.**

**Review?**

**Your Faithful SWAC fan,  
Andi**


End file.
